


Moments

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, BoyxBoy, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .</p><p>After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I want to thank everyone who read the other version of this fanfic & loved it I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Also this chapter is very special because I went through something like this in the spring of 2012. The last paragraph where Harry is talking to Louis is very special to me and extremely personal. Please enjoy :)

“Harry? Harry Styles? We need for you to tell us what happened,” A deep voice with an American accent called.

Harry rolled his head over, not opening his eyes. “Louis? Louis is that you?”

“Louis is at the hospital…. Well we are too. But he’s in surgery now” The man said.

“Surgery?” Harry thought, trying to think back.

“Dave,” A new voice called followed by footsteps. “He’s still in shock, leave him alone. He won’t be able to tell us anything about the crash… not yet anyways.”

“Yeah you’re probably right, Billy.” Dave said. “I just wonder how this could have happened. Their car flew 20 feet. How is he not in the OR next to Louis?”

“They’re from England,” Billy said. “He was turning left, he probably forgot to wait for the light AND he was wearing his seat belt.” There was a rustle of paper. “And in his file his alcohol level was .2 so I think its save to say they had been drinking.”

“Yeah probably,” Dave said. “I just hope that other kid is okay. Louis? I think it was. He looked pretty beat up… well anyone would going through a wind shield….”

“And all he was wailing for was Harry.” Billy said, finishing the unfinished sentence.

Harry swallowed. “God,” he thought. “Make me. Not Louis, please.” And then the blackness came over him again.”

~ Five minutes before the crash~

“What?” Louis asked, catching the eyes of his now 20-year-old boyfriend.

“Just enjoying the view,” Harry laughed from the drivers’ side, he licked his lips and his eyes running d0wn Louis in the sit beside him. Even after four years he still couldn’t believe Louis was his. They had over come so much with everything on the line for them from their families accepting them to One Direction it self.

Louis blushed, taking Harry’s hand and running his thumb up and down the back of his hand, “well hurry up Mr. Styles and you’d be able to enjoy it a lot more.” Louis gave him a mischievous smile and wink. Causing Harry to speed up a little bit, giving a small laugh.

They were on their way back to their hotel from the ESPN restaurant in downtown Chicago. Since Harry loved American Football, Louis knew Harry would love the surprise, and made the reservation for 7 pm.

Harry did, in fact, love the surprise and rewarded Louis with a kiss in front of the restaurant, before they went in. And the rest of the meal went without incident. After finishing their dinners they made their way up to the top floor and played a few games in the massive arcade. By the time they were on their way to their car it was passed 10 pm and both boys were a little tipsy. Louis had wanted to drive since he was a little more sober than Harry, but forgetting they were in the United States Harry had gotten in on the drivers’ side, shrugging it off and giggly for a few seconds. Louis handed Harry the keys and Harry had started the car.

As Harry was driving the roads were pretty bare considering it to be a Friday night and February fourteenth when most couple went out. Louis was pretty quiet in the seat beside him.

All was well until Harry had pulled up to a red light in the left turn lane, a block from their hotel. And for a second time that night Harry forgot they were in the United States. Harry turned on left on a red light, and a truck smashed into the passenger side of the car at more than 55 miles per hour. Sending Harry and Louis’s car 20 feet back and rolling on to a side walk. Harry had been wearing his seat belt and when the car stopped rolling he frankly looked over his arms and from what he could see he only had a few scratches and maybe a few bruises but when he looked over to Louis he was half in and half out of the wind shield. Harry sniffled a scream. “The blood,” Harry thought, looking at the pool Louis’s cheek was in, and his hair…. so much blood…

~The Next Day~

“Louis Tomlinson’s fiancé?” A female doctor called from the entrance of the waiting, casting Harry out of his daydream nightmare. 

Harry slowly got up taking a step toward the doctor and then turned around, “I’ll come get you lads when I can?”

Niall and Zayn looked to each other. This time last year Niall would have looked to Liam but a lot happens in a year. Now Niall and Zayn were as close as close Liam and Niall had been, once. These days it seemed like Liam had taken the role as the “quiet, reserved and mysterious” one.

“How about we go back to the hotel? Give you two some space,” Zayn said, looking to Harry.

“And you text us.” Niall finished.

“Well alright…” Harry said. “Get some sleep? It’s been a long day already and I know you didn’t get enough sleep last night….”

Now that Harry thought about it, he was still in his bloody clothes. He hadn’t left the hospital since being released from the ER at 12 pm and it was now one pm. He had been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour. While the other lads had been here since about 11.

Niall and Zayn got up, patting his shoulder and walked to the door. Harry turned and when the other way.

“You coming?” Niall asked turning around and looking at Liam when he and Zayn where at the door.

Liam nodded, getting up going to the door following them out, he turned to Harry. “You should get some sleep too, you know.”

Harry stopped turning around, “not until I know he’s okay.”

Liam nodded eyes full of emotion. He finally turned and left. Harry stared after Liam, until he could no longer see Liam or any of the other lads, wondering if their friendships would ever be the same after this. Not that any of their friendships had been normal before this. “Not for a long time.” A voice in Harry’s head reminded him. He shook his head. That was another battle all in its self. “One battle at a time.” He thought.

The doctor smiled, “I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Doctor Kepner, I looked at you first before you told me to worry about Louis not you.”

Harry nodded, giving her a half smile.

“Let’s have a sit,” she said, taking a seat. The only thing Harry could do was take the seat next to her.

“You look a lot better than you did last night when you came into the ER. Your bruises look ugly but-”

“Is he alright?” Harry asked, cutting her off.

Kepner sigh.” As of right now he is,” She began. “He’s stable. We just didn’t want any people seeing him last night because he wanted him to… become stable. Last night was a bumpy for him. But as of right now, he’s in a medical induced coma, so his skull can heal but more importantly his brain. I don’t want you to worry; we’re expecting a full recovery… if everything goes right. But we won’t know for sure until he wakes up.”

Harry looked straight ahead of him, looking at the white wall trying to process all that information. “So he could wake up and be a vegetable and it would be all my fault.”

Kepner sighed, “yes he could. But it is unlikely.”

Harry nodded. There was only one thing to do now. “Can I see him?”

“Yes. Of course you can.” She said, getting up.

~~

After their movie “This is Us” came out it was weird for Louis and Harry to be able to go out on dates, be able to kiss each other and hold hands without their management scolding them. Now as Harry walked toward Louis’s hospital room he couldn’t help but think of how everything would be different if they hadn’t come out back in August, Eleanor probably would have been flown in. Harry cringed at the thought of the brunette beauty. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her it’s just she was the reason he and Louis couldn’t be together, she took Louis away from him for over two years. After Louis and Harry came out she just disappeared. Some of their fandom still talked about her and her style. Some even still wish they were together. But that didn’t really bother Harry or Louis. Louis and Harry both agreed she and Louis would have been perfect together if the circumstances were different. But she finally got what she deserved: a loving boyfriend.

“Here we are, Harry,” the doctor said, making Harry come back to reality. She opened the door of room ICU 200. “I’ll leave you two alone. But if you need anything, just push the nurse’s button and they’ll be able to get whatever you need.” He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Harry watched her go and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Breathe Styles, breathe,” he muttered to himself. He could feel his heart pounding at his rib cage. He opened his eyes and pecked into the room. The room was actually really big, but most corner rooms are. The room was painted a soft blue; it had a counter with a little fridge and a dry erase board with Louis’s name and ID number on it. The room also had a couch and two chairs. Harry looked to the bed, where a very still Louis Tomlinson lay. Harry gathered up all his courage, walked into the room and t0 Louis’s side.

Louis’ had looked better; there were nasty bruises all over his face and arms. There were small cuts but the thing that took out the most was the banged around his whole forehead. Harry dragged a chair over to his fiancée’s side, taking his hand again and cried.

“I’m so sorry,” He began. “You shouldn’t be in this bed, I should be. You don’t deserve this Louis you out of everyone. If I could go back and change everything I would. If you can hear me just remember I love you so much, more than I can put into words. Yesterday feels like a million years ago. Everyone says we’re strong because of how much we love each other. I really hope they’re right, Louis you mean the world to me. I know you hate it when I cry but I can’t help it. I can’t lose you. 

Louis please stay strong, and return to me. Please. I love you boo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”
> 
> Journey with Harry as he finds out the true meaning behind true love.

**UPDATE** : Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles from One Direction were in a car crash a week ago today. Louis has been in a coma since that night while fiancée Harry walked away injury free. Their management has sent out this statement, “First we would like to thank their fans for all their support they have sent in and trending “GetBetterLouis” and “WeLoveLouis” worldwide on twitter. This is a difficult time for everyone in the band and family members. Louis at this time is stable and will wake up when his brain is ready.”

 ~~

  _“Louis… I love you. Please return to me,” A deep raspy voice called from the darkness. Louis? I questioned…. Who… Wait that voice I knew that voice. Something deep down told me I knew but I just could not put my figure on it. I felt a squeeze, “Boo. Can you hear me? Please try to squeeze my hand.” I tried locating my hand… my arm… my anything but the darkness was still too much…._

 ~~

 Harry looked up to Niall, “Nothing, it didn’t work. Nothing seems to work.” Harry got up and stormed out of the room tears in his eyes.

 

Niall sighed and looked back to Louis’ sleeping body, it had been a week since the accident and two days since they had stopped the medication for his induced acoma. “I just don’t understand.” He muttered to himself.

  
“What don’t you understand?” A voice from the door asked.

  
Kepner looked over her shoulder to Liam standing in the doorway. “Oh hi Liam.” He said and looked back to Louis. “I don’t understand why he hasn’t woken up yet. They said they stopped giving him medication. He should be awake now.”

 

Liam walked up to Niall, a hot cup of tea in his hand. “So that’s why I saw Harry storming off in the hall?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall said sitting in the sit Harry was just sitting at.

  
“Well Louis has always been a stubborn twat.” Liam said, sitting in the chair next to Niall.

  
Niall laughed, “Yes that he has.”

 

An awkward silence followed for a few minutes.

  
“Remember when Louis refused to put on socks for Lou the first time she worked with us?” Liam asked, looking at the floor a smile playing on his lips.

 

 “How would anyone forget? “LOUIS! GET BACK HERE AND GET THESE SOCKS ON.”” He said making his voice go up an octave or two.

 

Liam looked up tears in his eyes from laughing. “Or how Louis and Zayn always seem to gang up on Paul?”

 

Niall doubled over laughing, “How can anyone forget? The fans on Tumblr have loads of gifs!”

 

“What’s so funny?” A Bradford accent asked from the door.

  
Liam looked up whipping a tear from his cheek, “just remembering your terrorizing days with Louis.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes but a small smile made it to his lips, he walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from Liam and Niall on the other side of the bed. “Did I miss anything?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Liam said truthfully. “When I was walking back from the cafeteria I saw Harry running from the room. But Niall was there.” Zayn and Liam looked to Niall.

  
“He was talking to Louis. Telling him to squeeze his hand if he could hear him and nothing.”

 

“This is hard on everyone but Harry is-” Zayn started.

  
“Is Louis’ fiancé,” Liam cut in, jealously in his voice. “We know.”

 

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He didn’t want to start a fight right here.

 

“Should we go after Harry?” Niall cut in.

 

Zayn shook his head, “no. He needs space.”

 

Liam and Niall nodded. They all looked to Louis all praying for different things.

 

~~

 

“Are you lost?”

  
Harry shook his head refusing to look up. After fleeing from Louis’s room Harry had wondered through the hospital and by the looks of it he seemed to have wondered into the back hallways of the hospital only half lit.

 

“Well its not normal to see people sitting on the floor in the corner in this part of the hospital,” The voice pressed.

  
Harry looked up a black haired boy in scrubs.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Would you please just leave me alone?”

 

“I’m not sure if I should,” the boy said bending down and sitting next to him. “You might need medical attention and it would be quite rude of me to walk off now wouldn’t it?”

 

Harry gave a short laugh rolling his eyes.

  
The boy next to Harry laughed, “I’m Erik. Nice to meet you.”

  
Harry looked over, “Harry –“

  
“Oh trust me, I know who you are even in this lighting.” He cut in. “And I’m sorry about Louis.”

 

Harry nodded, tears forming in his eyes again.

 

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to make you cry Harry!” Erik said.

 

Harry whipped his tears away with his sleeve. “Its not you,” Harry said. “Its me. I… I put Louis in that bed. Me, I did. And every time I walk into that room and see him laying there… I can’t help but….” Harry choked on his words tears flowing freely down his face now.

 

Erik looked over at Harry, and put an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer. “Shhhh.” He cooed.

 

Harry put his face behind Erik’s neck tears flowing freely, “The blood. There was so much just running down the hood of the car.”

 

“Shh Harry. It wasn’t your fault.” Erik whispered.

 

“How was it not?” Harry demanded his voice even raspier than normal, “I was the one driving! I was the one who didn’t look the right way. And if he doesn’t wake up it will be all my fault!”

“It could have happened to anyone.” Erik whispered.

 

Harry nodded, pulling back looking at Erik.

 

Erik removed his arm from Harry’s shoulders but didn’t move away, looking at his eyes. “You know your eyes are a lot prettier in person and in this lighting.”

 

Harry blinked, taken aback. “Excuse me?”

 

“I um… I mean I was a Larry shipper before you two came out… I still am… I spent a lot of time…. On tumblr when I wasn’t studying…” Erik stammered. “And now I sound like a creeper.”

 

Harry laughed looking at the floor and shook his head, “No… that’s pretty cool. Thank you for supporting Louis and I. I’ve never met a true Larry shipper and have actually talked to them.”

 

Erik blushed looking away. “Well now you can cross it off your bucket list.”

 

Harry looked up from the floor studying what part of Erik’s the lighting did touch. “Yeah I guess I can.”

 

Erik looked back, not saying anything. They both studied each other’s faces.

  
Erik had nice high check bones and full lips with piercing blue eyes that popped thanks to his jet-black hair.

 

Before Harry knew what was happening they both were leaning in, before their lips touched Harry pulled away and jumped up. “I should go back to Louis.” he stammered almost running into a cart. “Nice meeting you… and thanks for listening to me.” He turned and started walking away.

 

“Hey Harry?” Erik called.

  
Harry stopped and turned around seeing Erik still on the floor. “Yeah?”

 

“Try telling Louis a good memory of you two.” He said. “And see you around.”

 

Harry nodded, dazed. He turned back around and half ran to Louis’ room.

 

~~

 

“Where have you been?” Niall asked when Harry walked back into the room.   
“And what happened? You look like a car hit you. Are you okay?”

Harry looked around the room, still seeing Louis in the bed his heart dropped. “Yeah yeah I’m fine. Can you give Louis and I a few minutes? All of you?”

 

All three boys looked at each other. “Sure..” they muttered and shuffled out closing the door behind them.

 

Harry walked over to the bed, taking Louis’ hand, a million memories coming to mind. “Louis… Remember when we met?” Harry asked and laughed a bit to himself recalling the memory. “We were in the toilet. Some guy must have been up next to audition because he was so nervous, he barely got his pants down. He somehow missed the urinal and pee went all over my shoes, just as I was zipping up my pants. I jumped back, right into you. When I looked back, I mouthed “oops” and you just said smiled and said was “Hi.” At the time I didn’t know we were going to be put into a band and then fall in love. And then have to hide that love for over three years but Louis the moment we told the world the trust everything we were put through was worth it. And now look at us you’re in a hospital bed because of me and I almost kissed this guy. How did things get so wrong so fast?”

 

Little did Harry know that the fight was just starting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”
> 
> Journey with Harry as he finds out the true meaning behind true love.

The next three months for Harry passed in a blur. The lads ended up going back to England to see family and friends since all they seemed to do is look at each other and play with their thumbs but they promised to be on the next plane back when Louis woke up. Harry then ended up renting a small one room apartment a block from the hospital. He hated waking up every morning and walking across the same intersection as the accident happened at. Harry’s mum wanted to fly over and visit but Harry told her to stay put since he and Louis would be there soon. Louis’ mum was another story she wanted to be there but Harry finally convinced her saying she needed to be with Louis’ sisters and to finish the wedding that was fast approaching. But truthfully he just wanted to be alone with Louis he didn’t want anyone else touching or really even looking at Louis. He was the one who put Louis this bed. Harry always sent both of them plus the lads update texts if Louis’ condition changed but lately everything had remained the same. Kepner told him that at this point they’ve done everything they could for Louis and it was not up to him to wake up . . .

 

“Thinking?” A voice asked from the doorway.

 

Harry looked up, Erik. Harry turned his head a little but then gave him a weak smile. “Not much else to do.”

 

Erik gave a short laugh. “Point taken.” Harry watched as he crossed the room and sat in the chair across from Harry the bed with Louis in it between them. Since the almost kiss in the hallway, Harry had been seen more of Erik since he was put into Kepner’s service.

 

“Erik?” Harry whispered, as if he didn’t want Louis to hear him.

 

Erik looked up his blue eyes meeting Harry’s green eyes, “Yeah?”

 

“What happened… or almost happened between us… can we just let that go?” Harry stammered.

 

Erik quickly looked away colour rising in his cheek. “Yes… I mean if that’s what you want.”

 

Harry opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. He did want to just forget it, right? He looked to Louis, his other half. The one that was always there for him. He looked up to Erik he had just met Erik he didn’t even know him but Harry couldn’t deny the feeling in his stomach when he saw Erik. “Yes, it is.” He heard himself say.

 

Erik looked back to Harry his cheeks had turned back to their normal colour. “Then it’s forgotten.”

 

Harry nodded, “thank you.”

 

Erik forced a smile and a British accent trying to lighten the mood, “it’s alright mate.”

 

Harry let out a laugh, “You need to work on your accent.”

 

Erik nodded his head, laughing. “So I’ve been told.”

 

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, Erik finally though broke the silence. “Harry?”

 

Harry looked to Erik, “yeah?”  
  


“What was it like?”

 

Harry was taken aback, “what?”

 

“Hiding. Hiding your love for Louis. What was it like?” Erik asked, looking to Harry. His eyes cloudy like the sky on a stormy day.

 

Harry licked his lips, and took Louis’ hand. “It was… awful.” He whispered, tears in his eyes he turned to Louis’ sleeping figure. “He’s the love of my life and we cou-…. Couldn’t show the world.”

 

Erik nodded, reaching over and patting the hand that was in Louis.

 

Harry looked down, confused. It felt like a thousand little needle pokes were in his hand and were going up his arm. He had never felt this not with anyone…not even Louis. He looked up to Erik, dazed. He felt like he was under water.

 

“What to get out of here?” Erik whispered, his eyes burning into his.

 

 _Did I?_  Harry asked, but he was already getting up. “Sure.”

 

Erik smiled, getting up too. “Alright. We’ll go to Joe’s.”

 

Harry nodded, “yeah… sure.”

 

~~

 

“That was the best night of my life,” Harry giggled, turning the key and opening the door to his apartment.  He turned on a light making Erik gasp.

 

  
“Turn it off, my beautiful eyes!!!” He giggled, covering his eyes dramatically.

 

“Take it like a man,” Harry whispered, walking into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water from the fridge.

 

Erik walked into the kitchen, and jumped onto the counter.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder. “Get down!” He hissed. He put down the glasses on the granite counter tops and grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up. “Bad! Bad Erik!”

 

“Abuse!!” Erik squealed, jumping down.

 

“Bad! No.” Harry said, giving a death glare but quickly doubled over and was in a fit of laughter. “I am so drunk.”

 

Erik walked over giggling himself, “Me too.”

 

Once they had made their way to the pub, Harry had told Erik he wasn’t going to drink. But somewhere between the hours of nine and ten, Erik had found Harry at the bar keeping to himself just drinking a coke.

 

_“What are you doing?” Erik shouted over the music._

_  
“I told you!” Harry yelled back. “I’m not drinking!” He had mentally added not until Louis wakes up. But instead said, “I’m not even legal here!”_

_Erik had rolled his eyes and thrust what he was drinking into Harry’s hand. “That didn’t seem to stop you before! Loosen up, Styles!” he slurred._

_Harry probably should have been hurt at that comment but all it did was make him angrier. “Okay fine!” He put the glass to his lips and swallowed. Whisky._

_“What are you? A fifty year old man?” Harry smirked._

_At this Erik laughed, “Hey man. I age gracefully!”_

_Harry rolled his eyes and got off his stool. “Show me how Americans party.”_

_Erik smiled, “Gladly.”_

 

Harry’s giggles finally stopped and he straightened up. He turned grabbed the waters and handed one to Erik. “Drink this.” He ordered.

 

Erik straightened up and saluted Harry. “Yes sir!”

 

“At ease,” Harry laughed before taking a drink of the water.

 

Erik took a sip and then set the glass down, “well I guess I better go.” He gave Harry one more smile and then exited the kitchen he was almost to the door when Harry called out.

 

“Wait, Erik. No don’t…. go.”

 

Erik stopped and turned around. “Are you sure?”

 

Harry nodded, setting his glass down too. He looked to the clock and then back to Erik, “The night is still young its only 2 AM.”

 

Erik laughed, “I think the night ended two hours ago.”  
  
“Pish!” Harry said, shaking his hand in Erik’s direction. “Let’s watch a movie.”

 

“Do you even have movies?” He asked, crossing the foyer and threw himself onto the couch. “What how do you even have this furniture?”

 

Harry laughed, walking around the breakfast bar and into the living room. “I have my sources. But this flat did come with DirecTV and from my understanding we can rent a movie.”

 

“Do they not have that in the UK?” Erik asked.

 

“Not exactly.” Harry said, sitting in the armchair by the couch. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

 

“Oh stop!” Erik said, seeing a movie he liked.

 

Harry gave him a sideways glance, “seriously?”

 

“Who doesn’t like Everafter?” Erik asked, looking over at Harry.

 

“Never heard of it,” Harry muttered but pressed entered. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched the movie.

 

~~

 

“HARRY!... Harry you need to wake up! Its about Louis!!”

 

“Louis?” Harry thought, opening one eye. Erik loomed over him.

  
“Wake up!” Erik said, pulling his covers back.  Harry lunged forward grabbing the covers back, wrong idea. The world started spinning. He froze until he only saw one dresser that was in front of the bed. He looked around; there was sunlight streaming into his bedroom,  _wait how did I get here?_

 

“I carried you in here,” Erik said, reading his mind. “You cried yourself to sleep after the movie.”

 

“Oh… I did?” He asked, “Well it was a.. Umm… Very emotional movie.” He mentally kicked himself. Erik probably knew he wasn’t crying about the movie.

 

“We’ll talk about that later,” Erik said, pulling the covers back again. “Now get up and change your clothes. We have to go see Louis.”

 

Harry froze again hangover forgotten, slowly looking up to Erik. “Do you mean?”

 

Erik opened his mouth but then closed it again and then opened it again “I’m so sorry Har-“

 

But Harry wasn’t having any of that. He jumped out of the bed and was out the bedroom door, his shoes in hand. He didn’t even change out of his wrinkled clothing. Erik hot on his stride.  He crossed the flat in five strides and flew opened the door.

  
“ _Please God,”_  He thought. “ _Let him be okay.”_

 

~~

 

“Ah, Harry, good morning.” Kepner said smiling, she set her pen down and looked up from the notes she was writing down.

  
“Louis?” Harry asked, stopping in front of her.

 

Her smile vanished she opened her mouth, and closed it.

  
“No,” Harry whispered, pushing pasted her.

 

“Harry!” She called after him ignored her, running into Louis’ room.

 

Blue eyes met Harry’s eyes once he stopped in the doorway.

 

“Boo bear,” Harry whispered, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Louis’ shoulders. “I am so sorry,” Harry cried, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Louis stiffened, not hugging him back.   
  
“Erm…” Louis said, “Can you get off me?”

 

 Harry pulled back, confused. “Louis?”

 

“Why does everyone keep calling me Louis?” He snapped. “My name is….” He trailed off.

 

Someone cleared their throat at the entrance of the room. Harry whirled around,  _Erik_.

 

“Did you know about this?” Harry demanded, pointing a finger at Louis.

 

“I… you didn’t let me finished,” Erik said, running a hand through his black hair.

 

“Hey now,” Louis said sounding annoyed, “Can you two please shut the fuck up and tell me what is going on?” He looked to Harry. “And can you please tell me why I have this ring on my finger?”

 

Harry sucked in his breath; he looked to Erik who nodded and then to Louis. “Its- It’s an engagement ring.”

 

“Well then why am  _I_  wearing it and not my fiancé?” Louis asked, completely baffled. He took the ring off and studied it.  “L.W.T okay that’s me so whose H.E.S? Hannah…? No it can’t be Hannah,” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry took the ring out of Louis’ hand. “That’s me.” He whispered. “Harry Edward Styles.”

 

No one said a word or even dared breath as if all the sound and air had been sucked out of the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”
> 
> Journey with Harry as he finds out the true meaning behind true love.

_**Month One;**  The first month after Louis woke up for Harry, now that he looked back at it, was probably the worst one. Because Louis had given him hope._

Kepner ran into the room, looking from Erik to Harry and then to Louis. "Erik get out." she said.

Erik opened his mouth but then thought better of it and left the room.

"So Mr. Tomlinson I'm guessing you don't recognize your fiancé?" She countered, walking up to the side of the bed.

"No shit Sherlock," Louis muttered.

Harry's eyes flew out of his eye sockets.  _What the hell?_  His Louis would never say such a thing.

Kepner gave Harry a sideways glance. "Well what  _do_  you remember?"

Louis looked to the wall, "I remember... trying out for X Factor but not much after that."

"So you remember going to "The Script" gig?" Harry whispered.

Louis looked over at him. "What was that curly?"

Harry sucked in his breath and repeated himself.

"Um yeah I do... why?" Louis snapped.

"Because I was there too." Harry said, his temper rising.

Louis raised an eyebrow, "so you're like my stalker or something?"

Harry took a step back, and brought his hand to his mouth. He felt as if he had been slapped. He blinked back tears. 

"Louis," Kepner cut in her voice as cold as ice. 

Louis waved his hand. "Can you just get him out of here?"

Now it was Kepner's turn to step back and blink in surprise. She turned to Harry completely ignoring Louis. "Can I speak to you in the hallway, Mr. Styles?"

Louis looked to Harry to Kepner studying them, his eyes the color of a hurricane. 

Harry nodded, "of course."

Kepner and Harry exited the room, passing Erik and walked over to the nurse's station. Kepner put her elbows on the counter and massged her temples. "I don't understand." she muttered, looking down at her notes.

Harry felt a vibration in his pocket, he fished out his cell phone a new text message from Louis' mum. "How is everything sweetie? xx"

 _I'm going to murder someone_ , Harry thought and started texting back a reply until he heard Kepner's voice and he put the phone away he would answer Joanna later. He looked up at Kepner. "What was that?"

Kepner looked up and sighed, "Nothing. Its more of me rambling." 

"Is this not normal, then?"

"There really is no "normal" for skull and brain injuries but no this is not "normal"' she said, adding air quotes. 

"Is there anything-" Harry started but there was a crash but Louis' room, Harry whipped around he looked back to Kepner but she was already running pasted him. 

Harry ran after her and stopped in the doorway, a small laugh left his mouth. He couldn't help it. Louis was on his ass and a very confused Erik on the other side of the bed. 

Louis glarred up to him, "what? You think this is funny? That I can't walk?" 

"Well you had been in the bed for two months," Harry said walking over and offering his hand.

Louis opened his mouth and then closed it taking Harry's hand. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Harry said pulling Louis up to his feet and letting go of his hand.

Louis wobbled and almost fell again but Harry caught him. "Need a little help there, old sport?" 

Louis glared at him, "I'm not  _that_  old." he muttered but then nodded his head.

Harry put his arm around Louis waist and helped him back into the bed. Harry then looked around seeing that both Erik and Kepner had left. Harry then put the railing up to the bed and sat down at chair by the bed.

"Are you ready to be civil, yet?" Harry whispered, and looked up at Louis. "I don't understand why you're being so hateful." 

Louis looked over to Harry, collecting his words. "I don't know why either.... I just feel angry about something."

"You want to know why?"

Louis blinked but then nodded. So Harry told him. About what happened those two long months ago. And Louis some how stayed quiet the whole time until Harry ended the story with a tear sliding down his cheek. And then silence. 

"We sounded..... happy," Louis finally said.

Harry gave a small smile, "we were." 

"But what about before that? I mean how did we meet? The gig?" Louis asked.

"Now that is a more complicated story."

\---

Harry sat down on the couch with a loud sigh put his elbows on his knees and crossed his arms. Louis, after shouting at Harry that he was lying about being in the biggest boyband of the time, was actually being nice to him now with his little smirks here and there. But it was Louis that was to be expected. Harry looked to his phone on the table, he should probably ring the boys. He reached over, grabbing the phone and scrolled through his contacts till he found the one he wanted and pressed send.

Niall picked up on the first ring Harry could hear Zayn in the background asking what was going on. "Zayn shut up!" Niall covered the end of the cell phone with his hand muffling his voice, shooing the older boy away. He put the phone back to his face. "Hi Harry!"

Harry laughed to himself. He missed Niall and Zayn. Even Liam even though they still weren't on very good terms. 

"Hi Niall and Zayn." Harry laughed.

"What's up mate? How's Louis?" Niall asked.

"Well that's why I'm calling." Harry said, snuggling into the couch and pulled a blanet over his body.

"Is he okay?" Niall asked, alarmed.

"Um yeah..." Harry started. "He woke up."

WHAT!?" Niall yelled and dropped the phone. Harry could hear Zayn and Niall, yelling about how good that was. "I'm going on Twitter!!!" Zayn's muffled voice said.

"Hello?" Harry said into the phone. He pulled the phone out checking to see if the call was still connected, it was and he put the phone back up to his face. "Niall? Zayn?"

"How about a Liam?" A new voice said.

"Oh.... Hi Liam," Harry said.

"Well hello to you too." Liam said, Harry could practically hear Liam rolling his eyes. "How's Louis?"

"He's awake," Harry said.

"Oh really?" Liam said, perking up. "We'll have to buy our tickets then!" 

Harry sighed. "Well there's a catch. Can you give the phone back to Niall?"

"Um yeah sure," Liam said. "NIALL!"

"Oh right!!" Niall said taking the phone back. "Sorry lad!! Now what about this catch? He is alright?"

"Yeah yeah he is," Harry said quickly. "He just ah... doesn't remember anything after trying out for the X-Factor and I don't want to overwhelm him. He threw a cup at me when I told him about One Direction."

"Did you tell him about you two?"

Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again. Tears suddenly in his eyes. He blinked fast. 

"Ahh... I see," Niall said. "Well mate when you feel like having us come back to Chicago just call or text us, eh?"

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"No problem," Niall said gently. "Just remember we're always here. Talk to you soon, Harry."

And Niall ended the call.

Harry looked down at the phone he had the best brothers ever.

\---

"Ahh my favorite stalker," Louis said looking up from his laptop and smiled at Harry and turned his attention back to the screen.

Harry smiled back. He stopped in the middle of the doorway and just stared. Even in his hospital dress Louis looked sexy as always. His brown hair a wild mess and his blue eyes clear. Louis looked up their eyes meeting. 

And time seemed to stop, it was only them... well until Louis looked away and cleared his throat. Harry mentally kicked himself.  _You can't do that stupid. He doesn't remember you._ Harry crossed the room and sat his seat right beside Louis' bed.

"So I was looking up youtube videos and then I click on a link and had me go to a site called "Tumblr"?" Louis began. "And there is a lot of......"

Before Louis could go on Harry groaned. Louis looked over startled and confused. 

"Tumblr is just interesting..." Harry said, covering his tracks.

Louis nodded, "and you weren't lying... About One Direction I mean. We're everywhere."

Harry laughed nodding. "We are."

Louis shook his head. "I still can't wrap my head around this. I mean wow."

Harry smiled, "you always say that before we go on for a gig."

Louis laughed, almost rolling his eyes. As he always did when Harry said that to him. 

"It just means there's hope."

Louis paused and looked back over to Harry, his hand slowly reaching for Harry's squeezing it. "There's always hope." 

\--


	5. 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”
> 
> Journey with Harry as he finds out the true meaning behind true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Erik's story! :D

Erik put his head down on the table. After he had secretly listened in on Harry and Louis’ convocation he just had to get out of there and retreated into the café. How stupid could he have been? Did he seriously think Harry fucking Styles was going to magically like him or something? 

The way they just talked to each other was magical even with Louis’ memory gone. They both were so gentle with each other. Erik couldn’t imagine the pain he must have felt with all this going on. Or could he? Erik raised his head so he was looking at the ceiling. Letting the memory take him in. . .  
  
 _They were driving back home from their weekend away at Erik's parents lake house. They had spent all weekend on the water, just speeding down the lake. One would drive while the other one would ski or go tubing. After they got bored of that they would just anchor the boat and sit on the bench sit wrapped in each other's arms talking about everything until the bugs were so bad they sped their way back to shore._

_Erik turned to his boyfriend, and just took him in; his light brown hair, his high cheek bones and his piecing blue eyes that faded into green around the iris._

_Andy looked over, raising his eyes brow. “Can I help you, darling?”_

_Erik quickly covered his mouth as he giggled. “No I... I was just turning up the ra- ANDY LOOK OUT!!!!!”_

_Andy’s head whipped back around, his eyes growing huge as he saw the truck make its way into the intersection, he tried to stop in time but it was too late. The pickup slammed right into Andy’s side of the car._

_~~_

_“Erik can you hear me?”_

_Erik slowly opened his eyes. And looked around, taking in the white walls. His eyes settled on the male doctor. “Where am I?” Erik squeaked out._

_The doctor took the glass of water by the table and put it up to his lips. Erik greedily gulped the water down._

_“Where am I?” He repeated._

_The doctor took a sit in the chair next to the bed. “What do you remember, son?”_

_“I… I remember a truck and my God. Where’s Andy!? Is he okay? I need to see him!” Erik tried getting out of the bed but the doctor held him down._

_“Erik I need you to say calm. Andy is… is gone. I’m so sorry.”_

_Erik stopped fighting and fell back. Eyes streaming down his face. “But he was wearing a seat belt and I... I wasn’t.”_

_The doctor nodding sadly. “Andy died because the truck hit his side of the car, he was pinned.”_

_Erik had had enough; he brought his hands up to his forehead and cried._

_The doctor gave Erik one last pat on his arm and left the room._

_Erik cried until he was numb._

_After Erik was discharged from the hospital he enrolled into medical school. Hoping saving lives would make him feel less guilty about what happened with Andy. But guilt is a hard emotion to bury._

“Erik?” “Erik?”

Erik blinked and looked up to Amy, another intern. “Yeah?”

“Louis wants to walk around, but Harry won’t let him get up unless you or Kepner are with him.”

Erik sighed and got, brushing away his tear. “I’m there.”

 

 Erik started across the café and walked to Louis’ room.  


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”
> 
> Journey with Harry as he finds out the true meaning behind true love.

Louis was finally able to go home… or to their/Harry’s apartment after he had been in the hospital for over five months. And Harry couldn’t be happier even though Louis still kept his distant from Harry.

Harry tried not to take the regression to heart but it still hurt. It felt like he was back when Eleanor was in the picture and Louis did try to push him away. Saying he deserved better. Harry shook his head, he needed to be here for Louis now in the present not dwelling on the past.

“Harry?” Louis called, from the couch.

Harry finished drying the dish and placed in on the counter before walking into the kitchen.

Yeah bo-Louis?” Harry stuttered, it was going to take some time for him to not call Louis by his nickname.

“Where you going to say boo?” Louis asked humor in his eyes.

“I um… yeah I was,” Harry said, finding his face feeling his cheeks burn. He hated this. Not being able to do anything he was able to do with Louis before the accident. He felt like a school girl chancing her crush around the playground.

“I allowed you to call me boo?” Louis asked, placing his feet on the floor.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

Louis pondered his. “We… wow well you can call me that… if you wish too… I-I don’t mind.”

Harry’s heart leaped in his chest, he was finally seeing the Louis he fell in love with. “Really?”

Louis nodded a gleam in his eyes as he saw how much of an impacted his words had on the younger boy.

“Okay… boo.”

\--

“How is he?” Erik asked, placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

“He’s…. so different, Erik” Harry said, you could clearly hear the frustration in his voice. “Like one day he’s like “oh you can call me boo” and the next day he’s up my ass about being around him so much. I don’t know what to do.”

Erik sighed into the phone, “maybe its time to call the boys over or his family?”

“Yeah… maybe… thank you Erik,” Harry said.

“No problem Harry. But I should go Kepner just paged me.” Erik said.

“Oh Kepner! Tell her I said hi,” Harry replied.

“Will do bye-”

“Erik?” Harry cut in.

“Yeah Harry?” Erik said, looking around locker room.

“Do- do you want to go out some time?” Harry asked.

“I-I would love that,” Erik said, surprise laced in his voice.

Harry chuckled, “great I’ll text you later. Bye Erik, go save lives.”

Erik laughed before ending the phone call.

“Oooo who were you talking too?” Amy said, coming into the intern locker room and removing her scrub top. 

“W-why?” Erik stuttered.

“Because one you have the biggest smile on your face and two Erik you never stutter. Who’s the lucky guy?” Amy said, poking her elbow into his side.

Erik shook his head, “it’s no one really. He doesn’t even like me. He’s just looking for a friend so I’m being a friend.”

Amy raised her eyebrow but shrugged. “Whatever you say Erik. But I’ve never seen you like someone this much. Go after him. Or at least try.”

Erik looked to his phone and then back to Amy. Maybe she had a point.

\--

Harry looked down to his phone, a smile playing on his lips. He did like Erik but as a friend. The American the past months made been so good to him.

“What are you smiling at?” Louis asked from his spot on the couch.

“Oh... um just making plans with Erik.” Harry said, getting up and walking into the kitchen planning on making them lunch.

Louis followed Harry into the kitchen. “Do you like him?”

Harry’s hands stopped, the knife dropping to the counter. “N-no of course not… I love you Louis,” Harry whispered turning around to face him.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I’m not mad if you do like him… in fact date him I don’t care do whatever.” Louis began turning around as Harry let out a choked sob.

“What about us!?”

Louis stopped and turned around, not prepared for the question. It was the first time Harry had even asked him about their relationship.

Louis just shrugged. “I don’t remember you or our relationship.”

The tears Harry had been holding back for so many months came to the surface, there was so stopping them. “Do I really mean that little to you? You don’t even seem to want to regain your memory!”

Louis shrugged again. “Maybe I don’t want to remember. Maybe I want to get back with the girlfriend I left behind.”

Harry gasped.

“And while I’m thinking about it here’s the ring, I don’t need it anymore. Oh and I believe the boys will be here tomorrow or something.”

“W-what?” Harry whispered, not knowing if the question was for the ring or the lads coming back to Chicago.

“I believe Niall? Yeah Niall texted me to see if I was alright. And we got to talking and I said I wanted to see them all.” Louis said, there was no emotion in his voice… almost like he was hiding something.

“O-o-okay,” Harry slurred, pushing past Louis and toward the door, it was all too much for him.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked, coming up behind Harry.

“Out,” Harry growled, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

\--

“Thanks for meeting me so soon,” Harry whispered to Erik.

Erik nodded, patting Harry’s hand. “No problem, you’re just lucky my shift at the hospital was over.”

Harry nodded, looking up to Erik’s blue eyes. They were currently sitting at a small table in the back of a pub across the street from the hospital.

“D-do you want to tell me what happened?” Erik whispered,.

Harry sighed, did he? He knew in his gut that he could trust the American but it was just hard to talk about. How the love of your life just ended your engagement so suddenly and pretty much telling you he didn’t care to even try to remember him.

“Louis just ended our relationship… romantically.” Harry said, keeping his eyes glued on the table. It was just easier to keep the tears back.

Erik sucked in his breath. “Damn.” Was all he could think of to say.

“And the worst part?” Harry whispered. “He said it with absolutely no emotion. It’s like my Louis died and this… this thing took his place.

Erik racked his brain trying to think of any other times he had worked with this kind of situation before but nothing came to mind, that’s how rare amnesia was.

“M-maybe he doesn’t want to remember,” Erik said, pressing his hand into Harry’s and squeezing.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. “That’s what I was afraid of.” 

Erik’s heart went out to the young boy. His world had been flipped upside down so many times in the past year. But maybe this was Erik’s chance to… be there for Harry and maybe they could be something more.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Erik whispered. “Explore Chicago?”

Harry looked up to Erik and nodded. Thinking that just maybe a night out was what he needed.

\--

Erik and Harry giggled to each other as they both stepped through the front door of Harry’s flat.

“That was the best night… ever,” Harry breathed. He finally felt… alive and happy again. It felt good to smile and laugh.

Erik had taken Harry to one of Chicago’s finest restaurants and then they took a walk on Navy Pier. Where they both talked openly about themselves they talked about everything from childhood memories to medical school for Erik and traveling the world for Harry.

Harry and Erik both walked into the kitchen, both noting that Louis was not there but Harry shrugged it off. Harry filled two glasses of water and handed one to Erik.

They fell into a comfortable silence until Erik broke it.

“You know Harry… I wouldn’t mind doing this more often… just hanging out.”

Harry’s hand traced his glasses’ ring, “I wouldn’t mind it either, Erik.”

Erik’s eyes widened in surprise, “really?”

Harry looked up to Erik, smiling so his dimples were showing. “Really.”

At that moment Erik couldn’t control himself. His feelings ran away with him as he crossed the kitchen in two steps, scooping Harry into arms before pressing their lips together.

Harry didn’t have time to register what was going on, his body not his own; all he could think was “huh so this is what it feels like to be the smaller one.” Before the front door opened.

Harry and Erik didn’t pull apart until he heard three boys gasp. Then did Harry’s body respond and he jumped away from Erik. He looked to the doorway and saw Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry grumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some damn reason I can never write long chapters for this fanfic! Ugh its annoying!! But hopefully you'll like this story. We have some Hairk (Ship name? Idk, I'm awful with ship names!!) And some Lilo going on plus some pinning action going on ;) Oh and I finally revile the problem between Harry and Liam! :D

“What’s going on?” Louis’ voice called. “Why is everyone-“

He stopped when he saw Harry and Erik. His eyes narrowing at the sight of the taller American. “Who the hell are you?”

“Erik,” Erik said, meeting Louis’ glare with an icy one of his own.

Louis made a noise as his eyes traveled down Erik’s long torso before his eyes stopped at Harry and Erik’s clasped hands.

Niall and Zayn looked at each other while Liam was glaring at Harry.

Liam took a step toward Harry, Niall’s hand shot up to stop him but Liam shrugged it off thundering toward Harry until Harry’s grip was ripped from Erik’s as he was pinned to the opposite wall.

Harry was so stunned it took his mind a moment to realize Liam was yelling at him.

“What the hell Styles!?” Liam spat. “Louis has been awake for what two months and you’re already snogging some American!?”

Harry gulped back tears from the pain that was shooting up his back; he looked back to Erik who nodded before Harry turned his attention back to Liam, his confidence growing. “You know what Liam? I am so sick and tired of your shit!” Harry pushed Liam back, straightening to his full height, making Liam step back. “And Louis even told me I could date Erik because he doesn’t want me. Did you hear that Liam? The freaking love of my life threw me out like trash. So go ahead take him. That’s what you’ve always wanted.”

Liam’s eyes seemed to burst out of his sockets as he took in Harry’s words. “Harry I’m so sorry… I didn’t know.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure you didn’t. But go ahead I’m giving you permission to date Louis. I hope you two will be happy together.”

Harry stalked back to Erik taking his hand and heading out the door. Pushing aside a very quiet Louis, Niall and Zayn.

Before he walked out the door he looked back to Liam. He looked so small, in the middle of the kitchen. Like a deer in headlights. “I hope this is what you wanted.”  And then closed the door behind him and Erik.

\--

Erik didn’t know what to say as they walked down the sidewalk. But he was happy their hands were still clasped together.

They walked a little ways until they came to a stop outside the ESPN restaurant. Harry looked up at the huge red sign. His graze watched as the scores scrolled by. Erik noted he looked like he was about to cry as his lower lip began to tremble.

Erik collected Harry in his grasp. “Shh,” he cooed. “Shh, Haz.”

Harry wish he could cry but he just couldn’t he felt numb. He slightly pulled back, looking up to Erik. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Erik gave him a confused look. “For what?”

“For being here for me,” Harry whispered, staring at his lips.

Erik laughed and smiled before crashing his lips to Harry’s.

Harry was at a loss for words. When he kissed Louis he saw fireworks and felt fire. But when he kissed Erik he saw stars and felt… warm less numb and at the moment he needed that. Needed a reason to live without Louis his life seemed meaningless and maybe Erik was that new reason to live. Harry felt so overwhelmed as the thoughts of Erik zoomed through his head but he didn’t pull back because he couldn’t. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He had fallen for the dark haired American. And that terrified him.

“Look! _LOOK_! It’s Harry! Harry Styles!” A girl screamed.

Harry gasped, tearing his lips from Erik’s. He looked to his right, seeing a small female figure standing about five feel from him and Erik.

“Harry Styles! Oh my God! I must be dreaming! Can I have a picture??” The small female came running up to Harry, pushing Erik back and hugging him around his neck.

Erik gave Harry an amused look as Harry stuttered a yes and took a quick picture before she bounced off.

Erik chuckled wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso tugging him back to him. “Where were we?”

Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck and pulling him down to his height. “About here.”

Erik smiled and placed his lips once again on Harry’s giving him a light peck before pulling back. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He whispered.

Harry looked up to Erik’s light blue eyes, those eyes that caught his attention the first time they met. How they seemed to be the ocean after a storm. “Yes.” He said breathlessly as Erik crushed their lips together.

\--

“What the hell was he talking about?” Louis whispered, looking into the kitchen at Liam.

No one had moved since Harry had left and that had been ten minutes ago.

Liam shook his head, cutting through the small crowd towards the back where the bedrooms were. He seemed to find one when a door slamming cut through the flat.

Louis looked to Zayn and Niall. “Please,” he pleaded. “Tell me.”

Niall and Zayn sighed but nodded.

Niall gently took Louis’ hand and guided him to a couch in the living room.

Niall and Zayn sat in the couch opposite of Louis. Louis curled up on the couch, a pillow in his lap.

“When we were in the x factor…” Niall started. “You and Liam didn’t get along. And we all thought it was because he was the responsible one and you were the outgoing let’s go have fun one. But it was because Liam had to biggest crush on you but you only had eyes for Harry. Liam was crushed when you told him off. So he went after Danielle after you and Harry made it official. Liam and Danielle actually were happy, she was good for him. We thought he had moved on. But when Danielle broke it off, Liam went back to you. Harry and Liam always augured. One Direction was falling apart. And… and then you lost your memory.”

Louis took in the story. It was so overwhelming. First he woke up in a hospital bed not knowing his damn name. And then his curly haired boy came running in choking him in a hug. And thirdly he was told he was in the biggest boy band of all time plus he was engaged to the curly haired boy but when he looked up One Direction his eyes instantly went to the puppy dog eyes of Liam Payne. And at the airport his breath hitched in his throat as Liam catch him in a hug and spun him around.

His head hurt as he took in all this information. He slowly rose from the couch, pillow clutched to his chest. “I… thank you for telling me all this… I just need some time to think all this out.”

Zayn and Niall both nodded. “It’s alright mate, go to sleep.” Zayn smiled.

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in. We’ll take more tomorrow,” Niall said.

Louis nodded, he said goodnight before slowly going back to where the rooms were. He slowly opened the master bedroom, deciding on if Harry would mind. He sighed and closed to the door before crossing the hallway and taking a breath before knocking on the door the younger brown eyed boy had gone into it. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

“Liam?” Louis whispered. He got no response, signaling that Liam was asleep. Louis rolled his eyes, a slight smile spreading across his face.

He started stepping towards the bed but tripped over a pair of boxers. He angrily kicked the boxers away from his feet and crawled the remaining length into the bed. He slowly dug under Liam’s outstretched hand and cuddled up to his side.  Liam had a noise of surprise in his sleep and pulled Louis closer to his body, causing Louis to giggle.

Liam groaned, his eyes fluttering open before focusing in on Louis’ blue eyes.

Neither boy said anything, just taking in each other. Louis’ eyes started at Liam’s hair and traveled down his face. His eyes stopping at Liam’s lips. Both boys started leaning in but Louis drew away at the last second, Liam’s lips pecking Louis’ check as tears rolled down the older boy’s cheek.

“Oh Lou,” Liam whispered. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to do that. Please don’t cry.”

Louis shook his head before hiding his face in the croak of Liam’s neck. “I’m so confused.”

Liam nodded, tightening his grip on Louis’ small frame. He gently placed kissed on Louis’ hair until he felt Louis’ body relax, he had fallen asleep.

Liam silently pushed Louis away, but Louis whimpered at the loss of body heat and cuddled up against Liam again. Liam rolled his eyes. He slowly propped Louis up so he was lying on his chest, running a hand lazily through Louis’ hair. Just thinking of the past three years how he and the rest of the boys have gone through so much. Zayn and Perrie becoming engaged. Harry and Louis coming out and having to deal with new hate and love. And then finally him and Danielle.  Liam’s heart clutched at the thought of the brunette beauty.  They had had everything. Or so he thought.

_“Dani!” Liam squealed, gathering his girlfriend in his arms. “I missed you so much! Did you like the show?”_

_Danielle smiled and nodded, shifting on her feet._

_Liam’s smile instantly dropped, concern clouding his brown eyes. “Dani? What’s wrong?”_

_Danielle looked up from the floor, tears falling from her face as she gave him a sad smile. “You know how much I love you, right?”_

_Liam nodded._

_“I just- I just can’t take it anymore…” Danielle whispered, falling to her knees._

_Liam instantly reached out to catch her as she fell but ended up falling with her. “Dani? Please,” Liam begged. “Tell me what’s wrong.”_

_Danielle shook her head. “I… the hate is too much anymore. Your fans hate me, I’ve tried everything to make it stop. Blocking, reporting and making my profile private but nothing works… and I just can’t take it.”_

_Liam cocked his head, taking in all her words. “You’re breaking up with me?” he whispered._

_Danielle sadly looked up to him and nodded. “I’m so sorry, Liam… maybe someday we can work things out but for right now… I just can’t take it. I’m sorry I couldn’t be strong enough for you.”_

_Liam numbly nodded, he barely felt Danielle leave his arms. But he did feel the soft kiss she placed to his cheek before walking to the door._

_But you’re the strongest person I know, Liam thought to himself looking up to Danielle’s small figure._

_“Wait,” he whispered, watching as Danielle stopped and looked back to him “Was I ever a bad boyfriend?”_

_Danielle sadly shook her head. “No never. You were the best.” And then she was gone._

Liam shook the memory away, it had nearly been five months since that night and he needed to move on. He looked back down to Louis and then to his phone on the night stand.

Decisions. Decisions.

\--

Harry looked up from his newspaper when Erik came walking into the kitchen. A small smile made it to his face. “Sleep well?”

Erik walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Mmmm.”

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Harry giggled as Erik nibbled at Harry’s neck.

“I always sleep better with you,” Erik mumbled, now kiss his neck.

Harry blushed, trying to turn his attention back to the newspaper. “Erik,” he mumbled. “Stop, I can’t concentrate.”

Erik rolled his eyes but pulled back. “Who’s the fifty year old man now? Why are you even reading the newspaper?” Erik asked, taking a seat next to Harry dully looking over at the paper.

Harry shrugged, turning to the entertainment section, scanning for anything interesting, and by interesting he meant he was looking for anything about him and Erik but he didn’t want Erik to know that.

Erik sighed and got up, pecking Harry’s cheek before going over to the coffee maker and flipping the switch. The rich smell of coffee feeling the kitchen.

“How do you even drink coffee?” Harry questioned without looking up from the paper.

“How do you drink tea?” Erik teased.

Harry laughed and nodded. His laugh was short lived when he saw the bottom of the page.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, taking a step toward him.

“We’re in the paper,” Harry said looking up.

“What?” Erik asked in disbelief.

“Harry Styles and mystery man “make out” in front of the ESPN restaurant in downtown Chicago just months after former fiancé, Louis Tomlinson, woke up from his four month acoma. Tomlinson woke up two months ago with memory loss, not remembering anything after trying out for the x factor, making him and the rest of One Direction the biggest boy band in the world over night,” Harry read aloud.

Erik made a noise of disgust, rolling his eyes. “Well I just hope it’s a good picture.”

Harry rolled his eyes, rolling the paper up and swatting at Erik’s bum.

Erik giggled and tried to playfully lunge at him but a rather annoyed Louis walked into the kitchen at that moment.

“Oh um… morning Louis,” Harry stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Can you two like not do that before I’ve had a cup of tea?” Louis asked, opening the pantry looking for the tea as the coffee maker beeper went off.

Harry just sighed and nodded as Erik silently went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug and motioned Harry to follow him out to the living room.

Harry nodded, jumping off the stool and started walking out of the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder and caught Louis’ stare. The older boy held his graze before looking away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Harry quickly looked straight again and hurried into the living room. He walked over to the couch and sat beside Erik as the American turned on the TV.

“You okay?” Erik whispered, placing his mug on the table and leaned back placing his arm over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nodded, cuddling into Erik. “I’m fine.”

Erik nodded, turning his attention back to the TV.

Harry snuck a glance at Erik before turning slight to catch Louis pick up the newspaper and read the article. A flicker of hope went through Harry as he read Louis’ face. He saw the similar soften in his face as he read through the article but Louis’ face soon fell, throwing the paper away from him. Harry quickly looked away as Louis looked over at him, giving him the same glare as when he woke up.

Harry quickly whipped away the silent tear that had escaped his eye. He needed to move on from Louis. This Louis was not the Louis he remembered and fell in love with. The faster he accepted that the better. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . .
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fianlly! A good chapter that I'm happy with in this story! :) 
> 
> (Also I debated between Pazyer & Sophiam and I'm sorry I picked Pazyer. I understand if that makes you not want to read this fanfic now but before you go all carrot "OMG PAYZER1?!1/1?! THEY BROKE UP, OMG. THINK ABOUT SOPHIA AND lIAM'S FeeLINGS!!1!!" I picked Payzer because I've always wanted to do a side of Payzer in a fanfic (even before they broke up and I've always planned on using Payzer in this) & we all pretty much know Danielle's personality and stuff when we really don't know anything about Sophia yet so that's my only reasons to pick Pazyer!)
> 
> But please comment I love hearing from y'all! :D

_Two Months Later. . ._

“Louis!” Paul barked.

Louis rolled his eyes before looking over to Paul. “Yeah?”

“I understand you lost your memory but seriously, just get to your dot on stage for the chorus for the lift!” Paul barked.

Louis sighed but nodded. “Sorry Paul.” He mumbled.

Paul’s face soften. “It’s alright, lad. How about we take a quick break?”

Louis nodded, “thanks.”

Paul nodded, looking back to the others. “Ten minute break.” He looked to Niall and Zayn. “Don’t go running off.”

Niall giggled, bouncing off to the food table.

Louis sighed again, sitting down right on the spot.

“Not so easy is it?” Liam asked, sitting down next to him.

Louis looked over to Liam and shook his head.

Liam smiled and gently punched his shoulder. “You’re really doing well though. Memorizing the songs, everything.”

Louis sighed. “It’s just overwhelming. Once I was clear as healthy, we didn’t waste any time coming back and going into full tour mode. But you’ve been a great help Liam.”

Liam laughed and putting his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “No problem, mate.”

\--

Harry looked over his shoulder; he felt a pang of jealous go through him as he saw Louis and Liam talking. He sighed and looked back down to his phone, smiling as he saw a new message from Erik.

From: Erik xx

_I miss you babe. Can’t wait till my internship ends and I can come live with you xxx_

To: Erik xx

_I miss you too baby :( Rehearsal is soo boring without your face making me laugh_

From: Erik xx

_Is Louis still being an ass? Do I need to come kick it?_

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s text before putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked back up to the table walking the length of it, finally deciding on water. He took one of the bottles, taking it with him as he walked over to Niall.

“Stuffing your face again?”

Niall beamed proudly. “Mmmm.”

Harry slowly put the bottle water down and took out his phone, sliding the lock screen up to the camera. “Smile, foodstagram.”

Niall opened his mouth, reviling his food.

“Oh Ni,” Zayn said, covering his eyes. “That’s so gross!”

Niall shrugged, walking towards the stage.

Harry watched him go before shaking his head and laughing. “Niall is something else.”

Zayn laughed, nodding watching the Irishman walk up to Liam and Louis, laughing at something Liam said.

“How are you, Harry? Really?” Zayn asked, looking back to him.

Harry sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m not sure Zayn. One day at a time.”

Zayn nodded. “And how’s everything with Erik?”

Harry’s cheeks burned with the thought of Erik. “G-good. He’s so good to me.”

A small smile played on Zayn’s lips. “I’m happy for you Harry. You seem happy.”

Harry nodded. “I am.”

\--

Louis could have kissed Paul as soon as he said rehearsal was done.

“Hey Lou!” Niall called.

Louis turned around, looking at the younger boy. “Yeah Ni?”

“What to go to the pub with us?”

Louis looked over Niall’s shoulder; his eyes contacting with Harry’s, his eyes always connected with Harry’s, before looking back to Niall and shook his head. “No, sorry! I have someplace to be.”

Louis said his remaining his goodbyes and walked out to his black Range Rover. Louis hoped into, gently running his hands down the wheel. It was just crazy, went they got back to England Louis had just assumed he lived in Doncaster still or something. But nope, he lived in freaking London in a mutli-million dollar flat, shared with Harry of course but Louis chose to overlook that detail. His mouth was practically on the floor by the time Harry showed him the Range Rover.

Louis looked at the clock, 3.53 PM.

“Shit,” he cursed to himself. He was going to be late for his appointment.

\--

“Hello Louis, how are you doing? This is our fifth session now. How have you been progressing?” Doctor Cunningham asked, picking up his pen waiting for Louis to start talking.

Louis rubbed his chin trying to think. “Yeah we’ve been meeting now ever since I got back a month and a week ago,” Louis said, enlightening the doctor on their time together. “But… I think I remembered a few more things this week. Liam took me to a couple places. It brought back some really weird memories. Starbucks is in a lot of them!”

Cunningham nodded, writing down a few notes. “It’s good to hear yours and Liam’s friendship is forming again.” “He’s a really good mate. He’s there for me every day. We’ve grown… really close actually. He helps me out a lot. I’m even performing again because of all the help Liam has given me.”

The doctor nodded. “Thanks good to hear. Now tell me about you and Harry. Has there been any progress there?”

“Me and Harry hmm… things are still a bit dodgy between us. When he told me I was engaged to him before the accident, it came as a shock, you know? Being engaged to this boy and all you remember is being in a happy relationship with Hannah. I just can’t remember anything from Harry and I’s relationship. Not one memory. Nothing…”

“Have you tried sitting down and recalling memories with him?” Cunningham pressed, sitting up in his seat.

Louis chewed at his bottom lip before shaking his head. “Like I said, things have been really rocky with us.  I feel this incredible guilt every time I look at him. I can see him wanting me to remember so badly… but I just don’t. It’s… it’s hard looking into his face and seeing it break, knowing I’m the cause of it and I can’t do anything about it. I’m practically seeing him break.”

Cunningham nodded. “But you’ve said he’s gotten a new boyfriend?”

Louis scuffed. “Yeah he did.”

Cunningham raised an eyebrow. “Do I sense some jealousy?”

Louis shrugged his shoulders. “I really don’t know.”

Cunningham pursed his lips. “Go on.”

Louis wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. “I just… I always feel like I’m missing something inside of me.”

Cunningham gave Louis a sympatric look, reaching over and handing Louis the tissue box. “If you can’t reconnect with Harry, you can focus your attention on building a relationship with Liam. He seems to think very fondly of you with how you describe him.”

Louis’ shoulder fell along with his face.

“Yeah… I guess.” He whispered.

\--

Harry’s face fell as soon as Louis’ body went out of view. He looked over Zayn and Niall but they were already across the arena.

“Hey you okay, mate?” Liam whispered, coming up behind me.

Harry turned and looked to the Liam and shrugged.“It’s just going to take time.”

Liam nodded, reaching out his arm and pressing Harry into his body. “Just so you know,” Liam whispered. “I… I don’t have those… those  _feelings_ for Louis anymore… I’m so sorry it took me all this time to realize that what I felt for Louis was just a huge crush.”

Harry pushed Liam back, looking into Liam’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but it died in his mouth.

 Liam gave him a small smile. “You don’t have to say anything or even forgive me at this point I just thought I would tell you.” Harry took his bottom lip in between his teeth, thinking before he found his voice.

“What… what changed this?” Liam’s expression softened. “Actually started talking to Dani again... And she thinks she’s ready to give us another chance. We’re taking it slow.”

Harry’s face lightened up. He knew how much Liam cared for Danielle. “That’s great mate! I’m so happy for you two!”

Liam nodded and looked across the arena to see Niall and Zayn looking at them. “Should we get going?”

Harry nodded, hooking his arm around Liam’s neck bring him down for a noogie.  “Now if you develop a crush on my boyfriend, I will personally make sure you can’t have children.”

Liam gave a hearty chuckle, putting his arms up. “I agree to the terms, I swear!” Harry laughed along with Liam and let him go.

“Good, now let’s go eat with the lads and Dani?” Liam licked his lips, like he always did when he was nervous.

“Um… I’ll text her and see if she wants to come.”

\--

Harry was crying, literally. He forgot how funny Danielle was.

“Dani,” Niall began. “I think I speak for all of us when I saw we missed you.”

Danielle blushed, gently grazing Liam’s arm looking up to him with so much love in her eyes. “I’m just glad we started texting and skyping again, I missed him.”

The whole table started aweing and blowing kisses at the couple causing them both to blush.

Danielle finally did look away from Liam and looked to Harry. She reached over the table and took his hand. “How are you though, Haz? Are you holding up?”

Harry’s bottom lip trembled but he nodded.One day at a time.”

Danielle nodded, “h-how’s your new boyfriend? Erik?”

Harry’s face lite up in a blush. “He’s amazing.” Danielle smiled and nodded. “When do we get to meet him?”

All the lads leaned forward. They all wanted to get to know Erik more, since they really didn’t get to meet him properly in the USA.

“I… umm… he’s touring with us in a few weeks so then,” Harry mumbled before taking a long drink of his water. They all raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Harry asked, putting his glass down. “Paul said I could!”

“Hmm,” Zayn said. “Well I can’t wait to really meet this guy. He seemed really funny.”

Harry nodded, grinning. “He really is.”

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time . . . 
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to rewrite this. I added more to the end (from the past version) and it's a lot better now! Please comment! I love hearing from y'all! :D

Once the week’s rehearsals were over with Harry found himself in the heart of the Heathrow Airport, looking for the similar black hair that belonged to his boyfriend. Harry looked back to the screens, looking for Erik’s flight number UN877. His eyes scanned the rows of numbers and flights before he found it.

“UN877 – Status; landed”

Harry’s heart fluttered, so close. He thought.

He looked behind him, worried to see if any paparazzi followed him, nothing. Harry really hoped it stayed like that. He didn’t want to scare Erik away with his crazy lifestyle.

Harry jumped when the luggage carousel beeped and groaned as its belts started moving. He looked back to the exit where Erik would be coming out anytime now.

Harry waited another five minutes before people started walking through the exit. Most where business men already typing away on their phones but there was a young girl, about Harry’s age, that came flying out nearly tripping as she ran to her boyfriend, planting kisses everywhere on his face. Harry’s heart broke at the sight. It remembered him so much oh him and Louis when Harry was forced away for a week while Louis went out with Eleanor.

_“Plane is taxing in, boo bear!” Harry whispered, looking out the planes window._

_“It is!?” Lou asked from the other end of the phone._

_Harry chuckled. “It is, are you here?”_

_“I just parked!” Louis said, Harry could hear him closing a door behind him. “I’ll see you soon, Haz. I missed you so much.”_

_“Bye, Boobear.” Harry whispered, he ended the phone call and looked towards the front the flight attendants were helping the ground workers to open the door. Once the door was open, he was out of his seat and off the plane, sprinting towards the baggage claim._

_Harry knew he probably shouldn’t be drawing attention to himself but at that moment he did not care. A week was just too long to be away from Louis, especially since Louis had been forced to be with Eleanor. To say the lease it had been a shitty week for both of them._

_Once Harry was across the exit line he stopped. Looking around for Louis, since it was 1 AM the airport was pretty quiet so they could hug and kiss each other._

_Harry looked around for his smaller boyfriend. A smile grew on his face once he saw Louis in a pair of sweats, one of his jumpers and his hair in a beanie. He looked so…. Sexy. Harry couldn’t deny it. Once their eyes connected both faces broke out in smiles so big you would have thought their faces would split in two. Harry nearly ran over to Louis and scooped him up in his arms, both already crying._

_“I missed you so much,” Louis cried, fisting Harry’s shirt in his fist. “I’m so sorry I had to go with Eleanor. I’m so sorry, Haz.”_

_Harry shushed his boyfriend, tears falling into Louis’ hair as he rocked him back and forth. “Shh, Louis. I know, babe. Let’s just forget about it, yeah?” He pulled back. His fingers going under Louis’ jaw to make the older boy look up at him. “I love you, okay? Nothing could ever change that. You know that. We’ll be able to come out soon, I promise.”_

Louis nodded, reaching up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry on the lips.

Harry’s fingers went up to his lips, he could almost still feel the pressure from his lips . . .

“Harry!”

Harry slowly looked up, seeing a tall black haired American standing in front of him. Harry quickly dismissed the memory and flung his arms around Erik. “I missed you so much, babe!”

Erik laughed, returning Harry’s hug. “I did too! But I passed my exams!”

“Oh, Erik! That’s great! I’m so proud of you!” Harry gushed, pulling back and smiling into Erik’s stormy eyes.

Erik smiled, leaning down and softly placed a kiss on his mouth.

Harry was almost into the kiss when he heard the shutter of a camera. “Shit,” he whispered, pulling back and looking toward the cameras.

Erik looked to the camera man shouting questions at them and then back to Harry. “Want to get out of here?”

Harry looked back up to Erik. “What about your luggage?”

Erik smiled, holding up his carry on. “I’m a light traveler.”

Harry grinned, placing on more kiss on Erik’s cheek before nodding. “Then let’s go.”

\--

“Zayn and Perrie,” Harry said, pointing them out. “Oh and they’re engaged.”

Erik nodded; Harry had never seen Erik so… star struck. Even when they first met Erik wasn’t fazed by Harry’s “star” status. He laughed as his boyfriend, dazedly shook Zayn and Perrie’s hands.

“And finally Liam, Danielle and Niall.”

“So nice to finally meet you,” Danielle smiled, casting Harry a sideways glance.

 “It’s so n-nice to meet y’all too,” Erik stuttered, looking to each other their faces, his face was so pale.

“Y’all?” Niall questioned. “Are you southern?”

“If you count Indiana south,” Erik said.

“Indiana? Oh Indianapolis! No that’s not south,” Niall said.

Erik laughed and nodded. “More middle west where we call “soda” pop.” Adding air quotations.

Niall laughed.

Perrie and Danielle curiously looked Erik up and down, they looked high.

“Umm… Perrie... Danielle? Are you checking out my boyfriend?” Harry asked.

Danielle and Perrie both quickly looked away, blushes rising in their cheeks as they both looked at each other and giggled.

“Well uhhh…. I’m going to go show Erik around London,” Harry said, quickly grabbing Erik’s hand and practically ran out the door. “Please show yourselves out.” Harry called from the hallway before the door completely shut.

\--

“D-did they like me?” Erik asked, as Harry was driving.

Harry looked sideways at Erik before looking back to the road. “I think so, they’re… just going to be a bite hesitant with our relationship for a few days.”

“Why?” Erik whispered as Harry pulled up into a parking space by the London Eye.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. “They’re just looking out for me… or us…. Even Louis…. Everyone wants Louis to remember and I’m just stuck in the middle.”

Erik looked out the window, tears clearly forming in his eyes. “They’ll never accept us… will they?”

Harry’s heart clenched as he saw his boyfriend start to fall apart, he didn’t want to make Erik cry ever since he told him the story of Andy that was the last thing he wanted to ever make Erik cry or hurt him. He slowly reached over, squeezing Erik’s hand. “They have to accept us… because I have.”

Erik looked back to Harry, “really?”

Harry nodded, “you were there for me when no one else was.”

Erik gave a small smile. “We’ll just take this slow, though?”

Harry nodded, “I think that’s what’s best… for both of us.”

Erik wiped away his tears, before gesturing to the door. “Take me on the eye?” he asked with his British accent.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I will… but only if you promise me to never talk in a British accent again.”

“Fair enough.”

\--

Once Harry had bought their tickets and a few pictures with fans later they were finally on the huge wheel, at the very top overlooking London.

Erik was at the window, struck with how beautiful London was. He had never been outside the US. It had always been his dream to see the heart of England and now that he was here he just couldn’t believe how beautiful it was.

“Liking the view?” Harry asked, coming up to stand beside him.

Erik nodded. “We don’t have this in America. It’s just so… modern but old at the same time. New York City is just modern.”

Harry chuckled. “Nothing compares to London.”

Erik nodded, his eyes dancing around at all the sights you could see from the top. From Buckingham Palace to the London Bridge and Big Ben.

Harry smiled, reaching over and taking Erik’s hand. Erik subconsciously pulled Harry closer to him, putting his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry purred and closed his eyes, “I’ve always loved this view, but the view is better with you here.”

Erik didn’t look down to Harry, pretending he didn’t hear Harry’s remark. But Harry knew he did by how a blush rose in the older boys’ cheeks.

Harry giggled, reaching up and planting a kiss to Erik’s jaw.

\--

“Well he seemed… fit,” Danielle said, pretending to fan herself with her hand.  

Perrie giggled, “oh and his bum?” She fanned herself along with Danielle. She looked over to Niall who raised an eyebrow at her. “Um.. I mean… He’s so shy.”

Zayn completely ignored Perrie’s comment on Erik’s butt. “Babe, everyone is shy compared to you.”

Perrie just rolled her eyes, playfully punching Zayn’s shoulder.

“We just need to support Harry, though. Alright? Even if we don’t like it… we need too for their sake,” Liam interrupted the couple, pulling Danielle closer to him.

Danielle sighed and nodded. “It’s just weird though… seeing him being all cuddly with someone else?”

“But he does seem happier,” Niall offered. “So if Erik makes Harry happy then he should make us happy.”

The others nodded, and sighed. “We just can’t really win, can we?” Zayn asked.

“I really don’t think we can,” Liam agreed.

“Well let’s get out of Harry and Louis’ flat. I don’t want to be the one to get his wraith,” Zayn joked, trying to lighten the mood. He quickly walked toward the door hand in hand with Perrie.

“He’s just confused guy,” Liam said, defending Louis. “We just have to support both of them… the best we can.”

The girls exchanged looks but didn’t say anything. Zayn and Niall exchanged glances and nodded. “This is going to be a long tour isn’t it?”

Liam brushed pass Zayn and Perrie, opening the door. “I really don’t know. I hope not. Let’s just see if we can get through it without Harry or Louis killing each other.”

Zayn, Perrie and Niall all nodded, following Liam and Danielle out.

Everyone made their way down the front steps on the townhouse, making a little circle saying their goodbyes.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow, last week of rehearsal before re kick off Take Me Home!” Zayn smiled, waving as he and Perrie walked toward their car.

Liam waved and then turned to Niall. “See you tomorrow Nialler?”

Niall frowned.

“What is it, Ni?” Danielle asked, “You were quiet in there. Everything alright?”

Niall sighed. “I’ve just been thinking… what if Louis never regains his memory?”

Danielle looked to Liam, not sure if she should answer.

Liam pondered the question. They had never really talked about that. They all just assumed he would, someday, wake up and get it back. Liam pursed his lips, not knowing how to answer the Irishman.

Niall nodded, “that’s what I thought too.”

\--

Louis sat poked his head around the corner of the kitchen, making sure everyone was gone from the house. He had ducked down behind it when he heard all the voices come in.

I don’t want to be the one to get his wraith kept playing in Louis mind. What did Zayn mean by that? Was he not this way before he forgot everything? Was he completely different now? He wished he knew, but since no one but Liam was even trying to help him remember he really didn’t know who he was or anything. And finally he just snapped the tears he had been holding on too for the past month came flooding out. 

He hated how everyone expected him to act like his old self when he didn’t even have the slightest clue onto who that person was. Louis was just so fed up with everyone, even his own mum. How awful was that?

Louis bite his lower lip as he recalled how Jay had greeted him at the airport.

_The news was out. Louis Tomlinson had lost his memory. Fans were at the airport, screaming his name. Telling the other boy’s how sorry they were for them. Overwhelming Louis even more, at Chicago they seminally went out. But Jay had been at the airport, making the overwhelming experience bearable. She only familiar face he had seen since waking up. He had run to this mum, crying on her shoulder, while she told him everything would be alright. But everything was not fine. Once they got out of the airport, Jay had taken him to lunch. Even she didn’t know how to act around her son, making Louis even more stressed out. “Mum. It’s me. Louis. Please stop acting so weird.” He begged her, when she looked out the window and couldn’t stop playing with her napkin. Jay had looked from the window to Louis, tears welling up in her blue eyes._

_“I know. I’m sorry honey,” Jay said. Reaching over and grabbing his hand and rubbing her thumb over his hand._

_Louis smiled, tears welling up in his eyes too. They had spent the rest of the day together. Touring London, since Louis didn’t remember having ever touring it or moving there. Laughing with each other, a few fans tried coming up to them causing Louis to drop his head and tense up, but Jay was used to this she smiled at them and ask them as nicely as she could for them to leave them alone and to enjoy their day. Louis looked up to her, thinking he had the greatest mum in the world._

_Jay had dropped him off at his flat around eight that night, telling him to call her anytime he needed her or just needed to talk. “I love you boo bear.” She said, before kissing his forehead and driving off. Louis watched her car until it faded into the distance. He shook his head, thinking that was the best day he’s had since waking up nearly two months ago. He slowly up his and Harry’s townhouse, opening the door to see Harry sitting on the couch. He didn’t even have time to think, he slowly made his way over to Harry. He out stretched his hand, needing to run his hand through Harry’s curls, but stopped at the last second, an inch from Harry’s hair._

_Louis could hear his heartbeat in her eyes; his body seemed to remember what his mind didn’t. Before Louis pulled away, he felt like if something had awakened in him. Like an old flame, causing him to panic and pull away from Harry. He just wasn’t ready yet. Wasn’t ready to remember._

But now, Louis was ready to remember. He just needed help and he didn’t know who to go to. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time 
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet mother of Mary, I am so sorry. This chapter is just... long and complicated.

Louis rolled over on the kitchen floor. “What the hell?” he muttered. He wiped his eyes before looking at the clock, almost midnight? What was he doing on the flo- oh right. He had been ease dropping on his “best” mates. Louis shook his head, getting up. Only slightly wincing as his joints cracked from being in the same position on a hard floor about three hours.

Wait, he thought. Were Erik and Harry back? He decided he would check their room once he got a coke.

Once Louis was standing he went straight to the fridge getting a coke out and popping the seal. He was bringing the soda can to his mouth when the front door opened. Once Erik and Harry were both inside, Harry quickly closed the door and pinned the taller boy against the door, their lips instantly connecting.

Anger and pain filled Louis. He slammed the can onto the granite counter top, causing both Erik and Harry to jump apart and look over to Louis in disbelief. At that point, Louis wished he wasn’t such a good actor and told Harry he could date Erik. Harry was his and his alone.

“Hey are you okay?” Erik asked, coming forward.

Louis blinked; looking up at the American is disbelief had he really had the nerve to talk to him? Wait stupid, his head told him. You’re shaking.

It took Louis a moment but he was indeed shaking, and as a result coke was now all over to counter.

“I’m fine,” Louis answered bitterly, shoving past Erik. He was almost past Harry when Harry’s brain started working again. His hand shot out, grabbing Louis’ upper arm.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Harry said, his eyes flashing with anger.

“Oh don’t talk to him like that?” Louis bit out; trying to wiggle out of Harry’s hold but the boy was strong.

“Yes, don’t talk to my boyfriend like that,” Harry retorted.

Louis snorted, shaking his head. “Well that’s noted.”

That’s when Harry finally lost it.

“What the hell is your problem, Louis!?” Harry bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Louis snorted and walked toward his room. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ small figure as Louis quickly climbed the stairs. He turned to Erik  about to apologized for Louis’ behavior but he was cut off by Louis’ loud voice.

“Why don’t you just go back to snogging your _boyfriend_?” Then did he open his door and slammed it behind him like a five year old who didn’t get his way.

Harry let out a sigh of frustration before looking towards Erik.

Erik was still rooted in his spot, uncomfortably shifting in his spot. “Um...”

Harry sighed again and walked over to counter, getting out a cloth and running it under the sink. Needing to do something with his hands. “I’m sorry, Erik.” Harry whispered, his lower lip trembling.

Erik didn’t reply he just slowly walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s stomach, kissing his dark curls. “It’s alright,” he whispered, between kisses. “It’s not your fault, he’s acting this way.”

Harry closed his eyes and held his tongue. Erik didn’t understand. Even if he went through something similar he didn’t understand. All Harry wanted to do was turn around and scream.

_Yes it is my fault, Erik!! I was the one driving, I was the one who didn’t look, I was the one who got us in that car accident! See how many times I said I and not Louis!? So it is my fault!_

Harry just nodded, his eyes still closed. He turned around so his arms were around Erik’s neck, his head resting on Erik’s shoulder.

Erik placed a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head, cuddling him. Erik pulled away, patting the soft curls down and looking into the green eyes before him. Harry blinked slowly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He pulled Erik in closer to him, pressing their chests tightly together as he relaxed his head once again on the shoulder of the older man. Erik ran his large, open hand along Harry's back, circling it in a comforting motion. The curly haired boy melted into the touch, breathing hot air against Erik's bare neck. The hand slowly migrated down Harry's back, edging its way lower towards the inside hem of his trousers.

Fingers dipped inside the waistband of Harry's boxers, cupping his bum as the two men joined their mouths in a slow kiss. No words were spoken as they let their tongues slide into each other's mouths. The kiss was deep and long, pulling the life out of their lungs, and they only pulled away to catch their breath.

Erik fell back against the counter when Harry lost his balance and moaned. The older man grinned, digging his fingers deeper between Harry's cheeks. His eyes darkened as the younger boy let out a low sigh and the faintest hint of a whimper. Harry couldn't help but to buck forward, involuntarily rubbing his hardening bulge into his boyfriend's. Erik's head fell back as a shock travelled down his spine, and he smacked a cupboard a little too hard.

Harry pulled away with an open mouth, worry displayed in his features for a brief moment before both men fell into a fit of laughter. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom," he suggested, inspecting the back of Erik's head and pulling him down the hall.

Both men were silent as they passed Louis' room and tiptoed by the washroom, their hands still tightly clasped. They made no sounds as they approached the old guest room, now Harry's, and only let out small, knowing smiles. It's only once they're in the room that Erik slammed Harry's body roughly against the door, letting him push it shut with a bang that rattled the walls. His mouth connected briefly with the curly haired man's, but he quickly moved it down to give love bites along Harry's neck. The younger man's head slid against his door and he let out almost inaudible noises.

Erik's large hands slid under Harry's oversized shirt, feeling the hot skin of the slender man. He rubbed his thumb over one of the left nipples, grinning when Harry shuddered beneath him. Erik repeated his action on the other nipple that got Erik the reaction he was looking for. Harry groaned under his touch and both men decided to pull their clothes off. Hurriedly, Erik replaced his thumb with his lips, suckling on the protruding skin and causing more outbursts from the younger boy. Harry's arm smacked against the doorknob in an attempt for control and he bit down on the inside of his cheek.

Erik pulled away from his spot on Harry's chest, looking into the man's darkening eyes and glancing towards the bed. The men made a silent agreement to move across the room, mouths interlocked. The older man groaned at the taste on his tongue, somehow finding the slight tint of iron alluring. He pressed in harder for a sloppy kiss, tumbling onto the mattress and sliding his knee between Harry's legs. His thigh pressed perfectly into the curly haired boy's hardening bulge, causing the boy to buck forward.

Harry's long fingers scraped shallow cuts into Erik's back as the man moved fluidly and expertly over him. The older man pressed his crotch roughly into Harry's, breathing in a sharp intake of breath and mumbling about how he's ready to go further. Harry nodded, quickly pulling his hands off the man's back and lowering them to the waistband of his boxers. He pushed them down to his knees and kicked them the rest of the way off. Erik pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before lowering down and kissing the insides of each of Harry's thighs.

The singer reached a hand out and fumbled through his bedside drawer. While Erik teased him with quick licks to his entrance, he scrambled to find the tube of lubricant he was after. Finally, his fingers curled around his desires and he tossed the container down to Erik. The man accepted the tube without a word, squirting the clear gel onto his fingers and prodding at Harry's entrance with a dirty smirk. Harry shivered, pressing into the touch and moaning as the digit penetrated him. Sheets were fisted and blankets were kicked off the bed. Erik's finger slid deep into Harry with ease. It curled up and grazed his prostate, causing him to shudder with a loud moan. Erik added another finger, then another again, stretching and preparing Harry for what was to come.

After Erik had decided Harry had been sufficiently prepared, he pulled out and wiped his fingers on the side of Harry's leg. He asked cautiously if the singer was ready, pushing himself into the young man when he's nodded on.

Harry's head slid back and his body arched over his bed. His mouth hung open and noiseless as immense pressure coiled up inside him. A burning mix of pleasure and torture took over him and, finally, a stressed moan escaped his lips. Erik moved slowly to start, eyes closed and jaw slack. As Harry began moving with the rhythm, Erik picked up his pace. An arm fell forward on each side of Harry's shoulders, holding the older man up as his hips thrust in a steady beat to the singer.

Harry's eyes closed tightly and he clenched his jaw. He was nearing his climax with every thrust into him. Blankly, he dropped his hand to his cock, pumping himself to a rhythm slightly off from Erik's. His breathing became sporadic and uneven as he was pulled closer and closer to the edge. His sides were squeezed hard as Erik spilled himself inside Harry, moaning his bliss and collapsing on the younger boy. Harry continued to pump himself, bucking his hips as best he could until he shot his cum down the length of his wrist. With a deep grunt, he cried out and flung his body forward.

Sweat-soaked in bed, Harry Styles sat up with wide eyes. His fingers lightly danced across his mouth as he realized what he'd just done. He glanced down and tugged at his blankets. He whined as the dark patches of fabric confirmed what he already knew. "Fuck," he mumbled to himself. Frantically, he searched the room for Erik, making sure that he didn't hear the outburst. "Fuck," he said louder.

Panic started to kick is as he realized that, not only had he had a wet dream, he'd called out Louis' name. He kicked the sheets away from him and pulled as far up in his cushions as he could. He stared numbly at the filthy stain forming on his mattress. In his mind, he'd just been fucked there. He and Erik had virtually taken the next step in their relationship. Harry didn't like it though. There was no emotion in the dream, it was just sex. All movements and no love. Louis would have talked to him, told him he cared, asked if he was enjoying the sex. Louis would have kissed him and held him.

It was just a dream though. A bad, terrible dream. A nightmare, if you will. Of course Erik loved Harry more than the dream portrayed, right? He came all the way to England for him, so he must. But does Harry? He thought he did.

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the loose curls. His green eyes began to water as he pondered his racing mind. Why had he said Louis' name if he was dreaming of Erik? Erik's his boyfriend. Louis love for him didn’t exist anymore. He's not the same. He doesn't want Harry. But Harry still wanted him. A few months was definitely not enough time to get over the man he loved for years, Harry knew that now. Especially when his twin, his _soul mate_ , was sleeping a couple rooms down the hall - in their old bed.

Harry was pulled out of his confusing thoughts as the door slowly opened. His head whipped over to see who it was, slight disappointment settling in his stomach when he realized it was just Erik. And that's when he knew that he was making a mistake. He was making a very big, horrible mistake.

"Hey, honey….. Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?" The older man knelt next to Harry on the mattress, wiping the tears of a cheek.

The singer fell sideways, curling up against his boyfriend's chest, letting strong _cold_ arms hold him close. This was going to be a long night.

Once Harry had convinced Erik that he was alright, that it was just a bad dream, Erik fell asleep with Harry on his chest. Harry hated lying to Erik but it technically wasn’t a lie. It was just better if Harry kept this to himself.  His earlier state of terror was slowly wearing off, leaving him exhausted but unable to sleep. “You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea…” ran through his head.

Harry slowly slipped out of Erik’s arms and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He reached up for the kettle, and crossed over to the sink. He raised the lid up and let the water fill the jug before placing it on the stove top. He turned on the flame before turning around, going to their pantry and deciding which tea bag he wanted right now. A package of Yorkshire’s tea caught his eye. A smile danced across his lips. He picked up the package and grabbed a bag before going over to the screaming kettle.

Harry picked out a random mug before pouring the water into the container and adding the bag. He didn’t add anything, he liked his tea regular. He took the steaming cuppa out to the lounge, stopping dead in his tracks.

“Louis?” He choked out; he guiltily shifted on his feet. “W-what are you doing up?”

Louis didn’t even look up from his phone. “My house too,” he grumbled.

It took all of Harry’s will not to roll his eyes. He nodded, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch as Louis.

Harry awkwardly coughed, tracing the ring of his mug. “Why are you umm…. Up at this hour?”

Louis peeked up through his eye lashes to Harry and shrugged. “I… I couldn’t sleep,” Louis said truthfully turning his attention back to his phone.

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his cooling tea.

Harry slowly reached out, picking up the remote from the coffee table. “Can I umm… turn the telly on?”

Louis shrugged but nodded.

Harry slowly pressed the “on” button, casting the quiet room into a room of sound and light. Harry pressed the button for the guide before almost spitting his tea out. It was almost 6 AM. They didn’t need to be up for another two or three hours. But Harry knew it was pointless to go back to bed now. He was too shaken.

They sat there for a while in silence watching the news before Louis broke it.

“H-how did you sleep?” He questioned, putting his phone down.

Harry looked over at Louis’ face, the TV’s glare sending his face into different tones and colors, but he still looked like an angel. His messy fringe from sleep and his lips pressed on a thin line. All Harry wanted to do was capture Louis in his grasp and tickle the Doncaster boy until he laughed and called for mercy. Harry blinked before forcing his head to nod. “I… I slept fine. How about you, Lou?”

Louis nodded, stuttering over his words too. “F-fine… t-thank you.”

Worry filled Harry’s eyes as he sat down his mug and moved closer to Louis. He slowly reached out, taking Louis’ small hands into his. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?”

Louis nodded, shaking his head. “The storm just woke me up.”

Harry nodded, fully knowing how storms freaked Louis to no end. He pushed back Louis’ fringe from his face, trying to ignore how he could barely breathe being this close to Louis. “If you… if a storm wakes you up again just come get me. I’ll stay with you until you fall back asleep.”

Louis looked up to Harry. “But how will your boyfriend feel about that?”

Harry dropped Louis’ hands as if they burnt his. “He’ll be fine with that,” Harry said, moving away from Louis. “Why wouldn’t he?” Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and stopped moving; he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The sentence had come out as a rhetorical question, he didn’t want or need to start a fight with Louis, not when Louis was just starting to warm up to him again.

Louis just shrugged, not taking a notice in Harry’s frantic expression, settling back into the soft cushions of the couch. “You tell me.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to see Erik, standing in the middle of the staircase, his eyes seem to be red with jealously. Harry raised an eyebrow but then remember how close Louis and he were to each other.

Harry’s mouth dropped when Erik just shook his head and went back up the stairs.

“Shit,” Harry cursed, jumping over the back of the couch and up the stairs. It only took Harry about ten seconds to reach his and Erik’s room but it had been about ten seconds too long. Erik already had his suitcase out. And since Erik had only arrived yesterday most of his things were still in the suitcase.

Harry stood stupidly in the doorway, biting his lip. “Erik,” he whispered, making up his mind then and here. “D-don’t go.”

Erik’s head shoot up, “how can you even say that? I saw you and Louis. I was so stupid to even think I had a chance with you!”

Harry flinched back at Erik’s anger, he wasn’t used to that.

Erik’s face softened, rubbing his face with his hands. “I… I just…”

Harry moved towards his boyfriend, gently putting a hand on his arm. “Shh, Erik…. Louis and I weren’t doing anything…. I swear.” He gulped back the lump in his throat. “I… I only want y-you.”

Erik looked up to Harry, “really?”

Harry nodded again; he was doing this for Louis. He saw how Louis looked at him now. He had moved on, so Harry needed to too and Erik was the answer to moving on. But he still felt so close to tears, he could literally feel his heart breaking.

Erik smiled, dropping his clothes and gathering Harry in his arms. “I’m so glad,” Erik whispered in his ear. “You’re all I want too… I-I love you.”

Harry closed his eyes, letting a silent tear leave his eye, his heart was now broken in two. “I-I love you too.” He whispered back, hoping that one day he would really mean it. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time 
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

_*Louis POV*_

He was running, or rather sprinting after that… that American? What the actual hell. I let my eyes travel after Harry until I heard the yelling and then the silence from up the upstairs. 

I reached over gently picking up the cup before throwing it against the wall, letting out a small yell of frustration. “Fuck!!!!”

This was all damn confusing! I didn’t know how to even feel or react to things. When I had first woke up I was so confused, I thought I was still dating Hannah but then… but then Harry came running in with the black haired monster running in right after him. And I all but forgot about Hannah and that scared me. Hannah was just the rock I needed all my life. When Mom and Mark divorce she was still there for me when I needed it. And then I tried out for X Factor and that’s just when everything went…. Black.

And when Harry said we were engaged… my God. I just lost it. How could this… this gorgeous boy be my fiancé? It was even crazier that when he touched me, it was like fire shooting up my arm. So I did want I always did. I shut down, I pushed him away. I told him he could date Erik. I thought it would be easier that way. But now looking at the scattered glass it looked just like my heart. Broken. And I just let the tears stream down my face.

_*Third Person POV*_

Harry and Erik heard a shatter, Harry pulled back looking up to Erik. 

“Go, Hazz.” Erik whispered, kissing the younger boy’s forehead. “Go help him.” 

Harry nodded, letting a small smile play on his lips as he ran out their bedroom and down the long stairs, seeing a broken glass on the floor. But that isn’t what made him gasp; it was Louis on the couch. He wasn’t sobbing, but he was crying and blankly staring at the wall. Harry couldn’t help it, he flew forward, wrapping his arms around Louis. “Louis, please.” He begged. “D-don’t shut down.” 

Louis ignored Harry’s pleas. He couldn’t help it. It felt as if nobody knew how to help. After they tried helping and figured out they couldn’t, they would just throw him aside. Letting him to try and figure this out on his own. He was tired of it.

Harry tried gently shaking Louis and then he started crying. He didn’t know what else to do. Louis was never the one to shut down. He was the strong one. He was the only that held him when they were forced apart. When with Eleanor Louis had never really “shut down”.

“Boo please,” Harry pleaded again, trying to regain Louis’ attention. He repositioned himself so he was kneeling in front of Louis. “Please, focus on my face, on my voice.”

That seemed to stir Louis a little. Harry could see a flicker of emotion ignite in the older boy’s eyes but then it went out just as quickly as it came. Making Harry question if it was just a trick of the light. Harry continued to whispering “Please, I can’t lose you again” to barely audible “I love you’s” until, finally, Louis came around.

He numbly looked around, until his eyes focused on the crying brunette in front of him. “Harry?” Louis croaked out.

“Oh!” Harry squealed, taking Louis in a rough hug. “Don’t ever do that again! I thought I lost you! My God, Louis!”

Louis numbly hugged Harry back. They didn’t really say anything because words weren’t needed. Louis was just happy to have this hole in his chest be filled with the younger boy in his arms. Harry didn’t know any words to describe how to felt to be in Louis’ arms again. So Harry just settled for rocking them both back and forth. 

But all good things must come to an end. That’s what happened when Louis gently pulled back wiping his nose as he looked to the shattered glass and back to Harry. 

“I’ll get it,” Harry whispered squeezing Louis’ hand with one hand and wiping away a tear on Louis’ cheek with his other hand. “Go get ready, yeah?” 

Louis nodded, slowly getting up. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Harry?” He whispered, his voice still thick from his silent crying. 

Harry’s hands froze, his green eyes meeting Louis’ still glossy blue ones. “Yeah, love?” he asked, his mouth dropping slightly as his old nickname for Louis, his mouth dropped a little. He looked up through his eye lashes.

Louis blushed, “I uhh… I’m sorry… for everything.” 

Harry bit his lip. “No… Louis… you’ve done nothing to be sorry for. Fuck… you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one who should be apologizing… okay?”

Louis stood there just staring at Harry before slightly nodding and walking up the stairs slowly.

Harry sighed, picking up the pieces and walked into the bright kitchen, throwing the glass into the trash. He leaned onto the cool counter. I have royalty screwed this up, he thought to himself.

He stood there for about a good ten minutes before he felt large hands circle his torso. Harry didn’t acknowledge that he felt Erik’s arm around him. “What time do we have to leave?” 

Harry finally looked up to the clock eight am, already? How did so much time past? He had been up for two hours already but he felt like he had been through a warzone. “We should leave,” Harry drawled out. “In about an hour. Do you need to shower?”

Erik nodded, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay… are you okay? You’ve been acting funny ever since last night…” 

Harry blinked, thinking back to that… awful wet dream. Harry sighed and just shrugged. “I guess I’m just a tad nervous.” Hoping his lie would get passed Erik.

Erik nodded, not even detecting the lie, “And you should be. But talk to me when you need too. I’m always going to be here for you.”

Harry forced a small smile. “I know that.” 

Now Erik didn’t look convinced but gave a slight nod of his head and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into the guest bathroom. 

Harry watched him go, before rubbing his temples. This he could tell was going to be a long day.

~~

After Louis and Erik were both dressed and ready they all grabbed granola bars and were out the door. Harry and Erik walked to one of Harry’s cars. While Louis went to his Range Rover. 

“Which car today?” Erik asked, looking between Harry’s massive collection of cars. 

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply with the Audi when Louis called out. “Why don’t we all drive in my car?”

“I… I don’t see why not?” Harry said, it came out more in a question that a statement. “I mean we have to save the environment and such.” 

Louis gave a dangerous smile. “My thoughts exactly.”

Harry smiled, and nodded. His glaze when from Louis to a pissed off looking Erik. Harry couldn’t help it, he giggled. Earning another glare form Erik.

Harry let out a short laugh, more of a nervous laugh this time. He didn’t know what was coming over him. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He felt light and airy. All he wanted to do was bounce around. But instead he grabbed Erik’s arm and walked them both to Louis’ Range Rover.

Harry and Erik walked the short distance to Louis’ SUV. Erik reached out, opening the door and crawled in. Once Harry knew Erik was situated he began crawling in behind his boyfriend but Louis’ stopped him. 

“Oh no,” Louis said, from the drivers’ seat. “That will not due. I do not want making out in my car. Harry in the front.” 

If looks could kill Louis would be dead. Harry slowly crawled out; shooting an apologetic glance in Erik’s direction but Erik was too busy having a staring contest with Louis via the rearview mirror. Harry’s earlier feeling of bliss shot out of him, he was not back in reality where Louis was no longer his fiancé and where Erik was his boyfriend.

Harry sighed, closing the back door and climbed into the front seat. He buckled his seat belt before looking back to Erik. “You okay, babe?”

Erik tore his glaze from Louis, his cold eyes melting when he focused in on Harry and nodded. “I’m good.” 

Harry nodded and smiled, “good.” 

~~

When they got within a quarter mile the o2 arena, the crow got thicker. Fan girls everywhere. Screams and even a few flashes of cameras burned through the windshield and windows of car. Harry looked back to Erik, he look extremely pale as he looked through the windows at the commotion. Harry twisted in his seat, patting Erik’s knee. “We’ll be there soon. Try not looking into the flashes.” 

Erik gulped, tearing his glaze from the window. “Why are they even here, you’re just rehearsing.”

“They’re mostly here to see Louis,” Harry said. “And to see you.” He added in a rush. 

“What? Me? Why?” Erik asked, moving over to the middle seat and looking out. 

“Because Erik,” Louis said, looking from the road to look at him and then back. “You’re the new One Direction girlfriend. People are curious.”

Harry's mouth dropped. This was the first time Louis had even said Erik's name and now "American" or some other foul language.

"I am not a girlfriend," Erik mumbled, seating back in the seat.

Louis mumbled something from his seat. Harry couldn't make out what he said but he was about 90% sure it was some kind of insult using the word "American".  Harry just rolled his eyes. Everyone stayed quiet after that until they were pasted the gates of the arena. 

Once Louis was parked, everyone filed out, meeting at the back end of the car. Louis looked out to the fans behind the gates as they yelled at the boys to come over. Louis looked at the fan with a timid look on his face.

Harry instantly dropped his arm from Erik's arm and walked over to the shorter boy. "You want to go over there?"

Louis didn't look from the fan. "I-I don't know. There's this part of me that does but then there's a part that just replays the airport in my mind and I don't want that to happen again." 

Harry nodded, he remembered that day well, thank goodness Jay had been there to confort Louis when Harry haven't. "Well I promise that won't happen," Harry whispered, still looking out into the crowd. "They're behind the gates." 

Louis gave him a skeptial look.

Harry laughed, giving Louis a side hug. "I promise, Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes but a smile still grew on his lips, his nervousness melting as he and Harry walked towards the fans, arm in arm with Erik loosely hanging on to Harry's other arm. To the fans it must have looked ridiculous. But right now Harry didn't care. He was just happy for once. Louis was talking to him and trying to talk to Erik. 

Once they got to the gate, fans started going crazy. Shooting out their merch and cameras so the boys could take a picture with them through the bars. At first Louis was quiet, just smiling for the camera and signing the merch with a small smile on his face. Harry could tell he was overwhelmed but when Harry went over and asked if he wanted to go in he waved him off. Making Harry shrug and go back to signing and smiling. Some fans even wanted a picture with Harry and Erik both, making the black hair man shifted uncomfrontably. Harry laughed, pulling Erik over. "Just smile, babe!" 

By the time the rest of the boys arrived, with Perrie and Danielle, Harry could some of the old fire in Louis' eyes began burning again.

Harry stopped signing for a moment to just stare at Louis. The way he was now starting to be goofy, the way he greeted the lads with a smile instead of a scowl and in that moment Harry relieazed something he didn't realize before.

No matter how much he denied it to himself, and to others, he would never stop loving the ocean blue eyed boy. But that was okay. He didn't want too.

Louis caught Harry's graze, his smile growing even more. Making Harry blush and quickly look away. He could hear Louis giggle as he went back to signing the picture that was forced before him.

The boys stayed out for about ten more minutes before Paul came out to tell them they had to get inside and start rehersal. The fans groaned and the boys groaned but made their way into the arena.

Harry was just making it to the door, as it shut behind Liam. He reached out, but a yell stopped him. "Larry Stylinson is back!!!!" 

Harry dropped his arm as he turned toward the crowd. He gave a thumbs up and smiled. Making the crowd go crazy with cheers and screams. He smiled to himself as he opened the arena door and walked inside. Knowing what he had to do, today had made him wake up, and a certain American wasn't going to be happy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time 
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

**E**

I couldn’t help but notice the way Harry literally bounced into the large arena space. I raised an eyebrow at him as I tried to concentrate on Liam and Zayn’s animated conversation about the upcomingtour. ~~~~

Harry caught my look and walked over, a smile rose on my face but it quickly dropped as he walked right past me. My mouth dropped as I turned my face to see him walk toward _Louis_. I was in disbelief. I was dumbfounded. I was furious. But most of all I was hurt. I felt tears spring into my eyes as I saw Louis gently place his hand on Harry’s arm as Harry laughed at something he said. Harry was my boyfriend now. Why couldn’t Louis just accept that?

I turned my gaze from Harry and Louis and back to the Liam and Zayn, who watched me with curious expressions. Watching as I was about to fall apart. “E-ex-excuse me,” I stuttered out, and ran from the open space and back into the hallway.

~~

**H**

Everyone on the floor level stared at Erik’s fleeing figure before turning their gaze to Harry. Even Danielle’s and Perrie’s excited chatter from the audience seating slowly faded out. Liam and Zayn shot him glares as they hastily walked over to Louis and Harry.

“What the hell mate!?” Zayn exclaimed, hitting Harry on the chest.

“I… I don’t understand?” Harry whispered, his cheeks burning from feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“Harry, you were flirting with Louis right in front of him! You should have seen his face! It went from happy to broken in mere seconds,” Liam hissed.

His face fell to the floor with embarrassment. His earlier fiery feeling faded from his bones and was replaced with confusion once more as his heart beat faster and his stomach felt queasy. Something that only happened when Harry hurt someone he loved.

Harry brought his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. He felt like he was being pulled in 100 directions. First Louis finally treated him kindly and he could feel their old flame burning again but simultaneously a new flame flared up.

“I need to go find him,” he whispered to himself. He pushed all thoughts about Louis aside and focused on the boy who had flown over an ocean to be with him and most certainly needed an explanation.

Harry looked to Louis who studied him worryingly. Harry sighed and mouthed “sorry” as he ran away from the boys and into the hallway and out the door trying to find Erik.

~~

Harry flung a door openand pushed his sunglasses onto his forehead, scanning the room thoroughly. No such luck. His heart rate picked up for each passing minute _._ He grabbed a by walking crew member. “H-have you seen a 6’ 5” guy? Black hair? Blue eyes?” ~~~~

“Yeah he was running that way,” The guy said, pointing behind his head. “He looked heartbroken. Poor lad.”

Harry’s heart sank. How could he have been so reckless with Erik? He knew about Andy and what Andy had done to him. He quickly thanked the crew member and ran in the direction the man had said. Harry knew he had to be close, the arena wasn’t huge and it had water on three sides. Harry slowed to a jog once he heard quiet sobs.

He carefully peeked over the corner of the arena’s outer wall. Erik leaned his back against the wall and sobbed into his hands, his breaths coming out in short gasps. His hair strewn across his forehead, his previously artfully styled quiff ruined from his sudden sprint. Harry took a step in his directionbut Erik slid to the floor.

“I knew coming here was comple-” His sentence interrupted by a sob.

“Stupid,” he whispered, Harry swallowed his doubts and let his feet take him the last few feet to Erik. His shoes scraped slightly against the concrete.

Erik looked up, his gaze falling on the river outside as he took a deep breath and turned his head to Harry. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Erik looked away, settling his gaze on the river once again. Harry sighed inwardly. All this trouble because he overreacted to a stupid dream. ~~~~

Harry shook his head, walked over and slid onto the floor next to Erik, only a few millimeters separating them. Harry could feel the heat coming off Erik’s body.

“I guess everyone thinks I’m a baby now. Running out like that.” Erik whispered, fresh tears running down his face. Harry leaned over and pulled Erik close, their legs intertwined. ~~~~

“No they don’t,” he whispered back. “They do think I’m an ass though.”

Erik gave a bitter laugh. “Well you kinda are.”

Harry nodded resignedly _._ He deserved that.

They sat together in silence for a while. Slowly their hands found each other’s, their old warmth returning, igniting Harry and Erik’s finger tips.

“I didn’t tell you everything about Andy, did I?” Erik whispered after a while his gaze still gluedto the river. “I’ve never told you or anyone… but seeing you with Louis in there… it made the memories flash right before my eyes.”

“You can tell me, Erik.” Harry whispered, repeating Erik’s earlier words after Erik didn’t immediately go on. “You can tell me anything and I won’t judge or jump to conclusions.”

Erik sighed. “The only reason we went to the lake house that weekend was to see if we still had our old flame after... h-he cheated on me.”The last part came out in a choked sob.

Harry inhaled deeply and mentally banged his head against the wall. No wonder he ran out.

Erik finally looked back to Harry. “You’re pitying me, aren’t you?”

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “No, I’m not. I’m just surprised. That’s the last thing I would have thought Andy did to you.”

Erik shook his head. “Yeah me too.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but ~~then~~ thought better of it. So the odd couple just sat in silence, letting the sounds of the Thames filled their minds.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and clenched Erik’s hand in his.

“Erik?”

“Yeah?”

Harry closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. For-, well, just about everything I guess.”

“It’s…it’s okay. Apology accepted.”

Silence surrounded them again.

“Harry?” Erik whispered, tearing his eyes from the river.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, looking to Erik.

“Are… are we still dating?”

Harry sucked in a breath. He owed it to Erik to at least try and make this relationship work. He looked to Erik. “How… about this? We try and make this work throughout the  tour and if it doesn’t work we go our separate ways?”

Erik chewed on his lower lip and furrowed his brow. He looked up to Harry. His icy blue eyes meet Harry’s forest green ones. “Deal.”

Harry nodded, his lips forming into a thin line before getting up and offering his hand down to Erik. Onceon their feet Harry slowly intertwined their hands again and guided them back into the arena.

~~

 

**L**

Louis watched them go. His heart breaking with every step Harry took away from him and towards Erik. He turned his head away from everyone, trying to hide the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Liam quickly walking over to him _._ He quietly collected Louis into his arms, letting his older friend cry on his shoulder. “Hey Lou, shhhh. It’s going to be okay.”

Louis shook his head into Liam’s shoulder. “No, Liam it’s not! I’m confused as hell. I don’t know what to do or what not to do when I see Harry. One minute he’s all nice to me and cuddly… like this morning. And then next he’s cold and running back Erik! I don’t know what to do!”

Liam sucked in his breath. He looked down at Louis and pulled him back so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“I think Harry needs to go with you to a session with your counselor.”

Louis was about to open his mouth and argue but he heard Harry and Erik come in, their hands entwined. Fury boiled in his blood. He looked back up to Liam’s puppy dog eyes. “I think… that would be an excellent idea. I have another session today in fact.”

Liam’s eyes brightened instantly. He took Louis’ hand and dragged him over to Harry and Erik. “It’s nice to see you’re better Erik. And I have an idea.”

Erik blushed before raising an eyebrow. “Oh really? And what is that?”

“I think Harry should go to one of Louis’ sessions. And Louis agrees.”

A beat passed in silence before Harry opened his mouth in what looked like a protest but Liam clapped his hands together and smiled broadly. “Perfect! I knew you would agree Harry. Louis has one today after rehearsal. Oh, and don’t worry about Erik, I can take him back to your flat.”

Harry, Erik and Louis all stared at Liam with their mouths open. Liam was about to ask them if he was speaking French but Paul called them up to the stage, signaling the start of rehearsal.

~~

After rehearsal Liam pushed Louis towards Harry whispering, “you’ll be fine, Lou,” in his ear.

Louis wanted to believe him, he really did. But his gut told him this session, his final session he might add would probably end in a screaming fight between him and Harry. Louis took a deep breath before making his way over to Erik and Harry’s heated make out session on an amplifier of all places. “Ready?” he asked, not even trying to hide the venom in his voice.

Erik and Harry pulled back, looking at him in a daze before Harry seemed to get a grip on himself and nodded.

“I’ll see you later, Erik,” Harry said, kissing his nose. “Trust me, Liam won’t bite. He’ll probably even take you out for pizza.”

Louis made a noise of disgust, and restrained himself from flipping Erik offbygrabbing the younger boy’s arm and dragging him out of the arena. “We’re going to be late.”

Harry nodded, just following Louis towards the car they came to the O2 in.

After the both shuffled into the car Louis shifted the car in gear and they hit the road. Louis reached to turn up the radio when Harry spoke.

“I don’t think you know how hard this is for me,” he whispered. Louis looked over where Harry sat, looking out the window. Did he just imagine Harry speaking? He shook his head before looking back to the road. The rest of the car ride was spent in utter silence.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

_LT_

They made it to the counselor without incident. Louis parked his car and slide from the driver’s seat without glancing back at Harry.

A shaky breath left Harry’s mouth before he opened his door and ran after Louis and into the large complex building.

Doctor Cunningham bleakly looked from Louis to Harry and back. “Well this is currently a surprise. Come in come in! Here Harry you can seat across from Louis.”

Harry did as he was told sitting across from Louis in his own comfortable couch.

“So gentlemen how has your day been?” Cunningham asked, grabbing his notepad off the coffee table in front of them.

“Fine,” both boys mumbled.

Cunningham nodded jotting down a few notes. “So, Harry, Louis tells me you have a boyfriend? How is that going?”

Harry froze, not able to look at anyone in the room so he looked to the floor. “Fine.”

Cunningham didn’t look convinced and pressed on. “Just fine?”

Harry shrugged but nodded.

Cunningham pursed his lips, looking to Louis. “And how do you feel about that Louis?”

Louis shrugged too. Feeling like this was the biggest mistake he’s ever made.

“Boys I can stay here all night. No in fact I will sit here until you two start talking. No one is leaving.”

Fine, Louis thought, sitting back in his chair. He could play this little game too.

And so all three of them did. They say there for over thirty minutes before the silence was so loud. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. In his time alone he had spent a lot of time on tumblr and YouTube trying to piece together the subject of Larry Stylinson. He found out their old company kept them apart for over three years and the last night of Louis having his memory back that was their first public outing. Louis’ anger flared at the thought of that. Because of Harry he didn’t remember anything. He should be on his knees infront of him crying and begging forgiveness. But no the bastard was playing with his hands probably thinking about Erik.

“You’re awful. You know that, right?”

Harry and Cunningham’s heads clicked over to Louis.

“What was that?” Cunningham asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Louis ignored him. His eyes locked with Harry’s. This was his one shot at trying to make Harry understand. He took a deep breath.

“You’re awful. You’re heartless. You’re a bastard. But still despite all that I can’t help but, in some weird twisted way, feel myself fall for you. When I woke up in that hospital bed alone with no one else in the room I felt myself panic and then a doctor came in and asked me if I remembered my own name I told her of course but then when I tried telling her what my name was I felt everything slip out of my hands. And then you came in… and God. I don’t even…. I can’t put it into words. You felt like oxygen in the suffocating darkness.  And that scared me so I did what I seem to do best. I… I pushed you away. And now… every damn time I see you near or close to Erik I want to rip my hair out. But that’s okay, I can live with that. I’m the one who told you it was okay, I mean I did throw the ring back at you but I can’t live without you know that… that I think I’m falling in love with you again Harry Styles.”

Louis refocused on Harry since his eyes dropped to the floor during his speech.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat, tears falling down his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off. “Please don’t. It doesn’t change anything, Hazzabear.” Louis gave a small watery smile. “You’re with Erik and you’re happy. So I’m happy for you… but I can’t see that every day so I think it would be best if I left One Direction.”

Before anyone in the room could say anything Louis was out of the room and out of the building complex sprinting to his car. His took his keys from his pocket and clicked the remote so his car would unlock. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry’s figure coming out of the front door. Louis gasped he honestly didn’t think he would come running after him.

Louis reached his car opening the door and quickly locking it so Harry couldn’t open any of the doors. He looked out to see Harry crash with his door. Yelling at him to open the door so they could talk. Louis shook his head starting his car and was backing out of the parking space. He cried as soon as he was on the highway back to Doncaster. He knew he was being a coward. But he knew he had been awful to Harry and now Harry deserved better. And Erik was that better solution for Harry. The way they looked at each other was… weird true but Harry looked so in love and Erik seemed so happy. The way his eyes lit up when he saw Harry. So Louis was happy for them. He just hoped that if he repeated it enough the ach in his chest would go away.

_HS_

Harry stood watching until Louis’ car was out of sight. And in some weird way Harry knew when he got back to their flat Louis’ car wouldn’t be in the driveway. He clawed at his hair before he pulled out of phone and pressed Liam’s number.

The phone rang a total of three times before Liam’s voice came through. “Heyhey Styles. How was the appointment?”

“Liam he left,” Harry screeched.

“What? What do you mean he left?”

“He… it’s a long story… can you please come get me at the complex?” Harry whispered.

“Of course. We’ll be right there.”

~*~

“He called you Hazzabear!?” Liam yelled jumping from his chair in his and Louis’ flat.

Harry nodded miserably. His head fell in his hands as Erik patted his back.

Liam sat down on the other side of Harry. “Do you know what this means?”

“That my best mate is gone and it’s my entire fault?” Harry tried.

Liam shook his head. “No it means he remembers.”

Harry jumped off the couch. Looking back to Liam. “W-what?”

“There’s a note for you on the counter from him. Erik and I found it when we came back from pizza.”

Harry bolted into the kitchen. He saw a lone piece of paper on the island. He remembered seeing it there this morning but thought it was a bill or something. He slowly walked over picking up the piece of paper as if it were glass. His eyes scanned the paper small gasps leaving his mouth from time to time. By the time Harry finished the last line his phone was in his hand about to call Jay when a phone call came through. Harry accepted the call with shaky hands.

“H-Hello?”

“Yes hello is this Harry Styles?”

“It is,” Harry whispered.

“Hello my name is Anna and I’m a nurse at London Hospital I’m calling you to tell you that Mr. Louis Tomlinson has been in a crash and you’re the only one listed under his emergency contacts. If you could we would like you to come down so we can talk in more detail.”

At that point Harry was on the floor sobbing. “J-just tell me one thing… so I can prepare myself. I-is he g-going to be ok-ay?”

“It’s too soon to tell, Mr. Styles. We’ll see you soon?”

“Y-yes. T-Thank you.”

And then the line went dead. Harry dropped his phone onto the tile floor not caring that his screen was cracked. He called out for Liam and Erik.

Erik came rushing in gasping when his eyes landed on Harry.

“Babe what’s wrong? Who was on the phone?”

“L-lou. He’s been in a car crash.”

Harry didn’t remember what exactly happened within those next five minutes but somehow he was in one of his cars with Erik in the passenger seat and Liam behind the wheel.

Harry looked bleakly out the window as the London sky began to opened up and rain began falling.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta hasn't replied to my email and I just can't wait any longer to post this. (well kinda because I'm close to finishing chapter fifteen) So another unedited chapter! :D It is really short. But I think it'll be okay once you read it ;) Enjoy! 
> 
> (This will be updated when my beta sends me back the chapter so what you're about to read might not be the same next time you come to read this.
> 
> ~ 2.8.14)

_EG_

This was all too much. Even before they had made it to the hospital Harry was in the back hyperventilating and sobbing. It came to the point where I had to crawl into the backseat resulting in my foot hitting Liam’s neck as my face met the backseat. After much apologizing I had the sobbing Harry in my lap trying to confront the poor 20 year old.

“Baby, shhh.” I tried to coo. “Listen to me. Focus on my voice, focus on breathing. In and out.”

I repeated in and out until Harry’s breathing even out and the only noise in the car was Harry’s small sniffles.

Liam and I’s eyes met in the rearview mirror. “Medical school?” he guessed.

I nodded, “I just passed my boards.”

Liam nodded, “What is your specialty?”

I shrugged, running my hands through Harry’s curls. “I’m not really sure yet. When I was interning I was mostly with Kepner in the ER so high trauma, I guess.”

“What drew you there?” Liam asked, looking back to the road.

I bite my lip. Harry told me Liam was observant but damn this guy was good so I just sighed. I liked Liam but this wasn’t something I just told people. “I… um… an ex-boyfriend.”

“Woah, really? Did he beat you or something?”

I shook my head. “He… um.. We were in a car crash and he was pinned.”

“Oh... I’m sorry Erik. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“It’s okay, Liam. We’re friends I just... don’t tell many people. It’s hard to talk about.”

Liam nodded, pulling into the hospital. “Totally understandable.”

Once Liam parked he came to the back and opened the door as I hopped out and pulled Harry into my arms. The poor boy had fallen asleep somewhere along the ride.

Liam and I silently walked into through the ER doors a nurse saw us and jumped up motioning to Harry. “Is he okay? What happened?”

I shook my head. “We’re here for Louis Tomlinson. Harry here got the call and it was a lot for him.”

“Is he in shock?” The nurse asked.

“No he’s fine. I’m a doctor.”

The nurse didn’t look convinced but went back to her computer. “Louis… Tomlinson. Here he is. He just got out of surgery. He is currently not accepting any visitors but I’m sure the doctor and nurse will want to talk to you.”

Liam and I nodded and thanked the ER nurse as she told us where to find Louis. Harry started stirring in my arms with each step towards Louis. My inner fan girl started screaming and crying. They really are soul mates, I thought.

“Erik?” Harry mumbled, tightening his hold on my shirt. I looked down to my sleepy boyfriend.

“Yeah babe?”

“Can you put me down? I think I can walk now.”

I nodded stopping my feet and setting him on his feet. I moved my hands away but Harry grabbed onto my hand, squeezing. “Thank you.”

I cocked my head. “For what?”

“For being there when I need it.”

I smiled, giving his cheek a peck. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Harry nodded, tucking me after him our fingers still intertwined.

When we arrived to Louis’ room Liam was looking into the room through a window. Harry and I made our way over.

“Did the doctor talk to you yet?” Harry asked, looking up to his older band mate.

Liam nodded his head with a sigh. “He broke his leg and his head… well they think his air bag didn’t go off so he hit his head on the wheel plus the seat belt tore and bruised his neck and chest.

Beside me I felt the collected Harry from a few minutes ago begin to break down again. I looked over to see tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh Harry,” I said, collecting the smaller boy in my arms. “Shh trust me. He’ll be fine. I’ve seen worst and they made it.”

“No!” Harry sobbed. “Because of me he’s in another hospital bed!!”

I moved Harry and I so I was facing Liam. “What?” I mouthed.

Liam shrugged motioning me to ask more.

I looked down to Harry’s curls before sighing.

“What do you mean, baby? It wasn’t you fault the accident happened. Either time.”

“I was driving!” Harry wailed. “I didn’t look the right way! And now I didn’t fight for him, look at him!”

I froze at Harry’s statement. “ _I didn’t fight for him_.” So he still loved Louis. I should have been saddened at this but for an odd reason I wasn’t… not one bit. I was more relieved. I was stupid from the beginning to think this was going to work out. I slowly pulled Harry back so he had to look at me.

“You love him,” I said simply.

Harry searched my eyes before slowly nodding. “I… I’m sorry Erik. I…”

I shook my head. “No need to explain. I understand.”

I started pulling away before Harry stopped me. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home. I’m not needed here anymore. Tell Louis I said I hope he gets better soon.”

Harry nodded. “I really am sorry, Erik.”

I shrugged, waving. “Call me if you make it to Chicago again.”

Harry laughed. “I will. Bye Erik.”

 

I collected Harry in one more hug and then I started walking away. Finally feeling free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you're wondering I might bring Erik back near the end of this book. I don't know yet. So he might not be out of our hair!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time
> 
> After four years of hiding and denying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were finally out and finally happy defying all the obstacles that were put before them. But when a tragic accident claims all of Louis’s memories of the past four years Harry must now try & help Louis remember their love but all Louis seems to do it push him away. Harry is faced an unsettling question, “What if Louis doesn’t want to remember?”

I watched Erik’s tall frame walk down the hall until he turned the corner.

I should have been sad… yet I wasn’t. Erik had been an amazing friend and amazing boyfriend but my heart was taken by a certain chestnut haired boy. I looked through the window again, Louis was laying still looking pale against the white sheets on the bed. A small tear escaped down my cheeks. I felt a person come up to my right side. I look over to see Liam.

“I forgot you were here,” I whispered looking back to Louis. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“He’s a fighter, Harry.” Liam said. “Will you be okay?”

I nodded. “Erik and I… he was a mistake. Sad but true. He was a great kisser but I had to force myself into the kiss.”

I looked over to see Liam nod. “Same with me and Sophia.”

I cocked my eyebrow. “Sophia?”

Liam nodded. “When we all went back home after Louis’ accident I went home and she and her family were over at my house and we got to talking. We dated for those two or three months. But on the last night we were kissing and I just had had enough, you know? I told her I was sorry she said she was too. And then Danielle and I started texting again and being with someone else opened  my eyes up to see what I really wanted, Danielle.”

I pursed my lips looking back to Louis. “Love works in weird ways.”

“It does. But it just sucks that bad things have to happen to wake us up.”

~*~

I stayed at the hospital the rest of the day. I either stood at the window and watch Louis or I was on the bench across from his door to talk with the doctors. The doctors said his medication for the surgery was starting to wear off so he should be waking up soon and when he did I would be able to go in and visit for a brief time.

After I thanked the doctor Liam came back from the Café a short time later with two teas in his hands. He handed me one before taking out his phone. “Should we text the rest of the boys?”

I bite my lower lip. I was actually kinda surprised this hadn’t licked into the media yet but I nodded. “Better they hear it from us then the media.”

Liam nodded. I watched as he opened up a new group text and starting writing it out. He finished the message before handing it to me.

“Hi boys. Harry and I just wanted to tell you first that Louis was in a crash earlier and is now in the London hospital he hasn’t woken up from surgery but the doctors think he will in the next few hours.

~Li & Haz”

I nodded pressing send. They boys are probably going to flip when they see the message and be down here in a slit second.

I felt a pang of fear in my chest. What if the boys are mad that we’ll have to cancel another world tour? What if this was a sign that One Direction should break up?

I looked over to Liam standing in front of Louis’ window. I wanted to ask him but I decided to just keep the thought to myself.

 

The boys arrived within thirty minutes of the text being sent. Zayn showed with Perrie in tow they both wanted to know how Louis was going but Liam and I said we should wait until Niall showed up. And he did ten minutes after Zayn and Perrie his face flushed as if he ran all the way here.

“Ni are you okay?” Liam asked, standing up from the community bench.

Niall nodded, “I was… out to dinner with someone and then I got the text how is he? Is he waking up?”

My eyebrows shot up. “Were you out with Barbara?”

“Maybe, now how is Louis? Wait where is Erik?” Niall huffed, still out of breath.

“Yeah where is the American?” Zayn asked.

I looked over to Liam and then back to my band mates.

“He uhh… left,” I mumbled, dropping my head so I was looking at the floor.

“Well will he be back?” Niall pressed.

I shook my head. “We broke up.”

Everyone in the hall but Liam gasped.

“What brought that on?” Zayn asked.

I sighed. Leaning up against Louis’ door and slid down. “I had a nightmare…”

And then I told them about sex nightmare. How there was no love or feeling into it. It was just… sex. And how I cried out Louis’ name.

“Well…” Liam started. “T-that’s really intense… and kinda…”

“Disgusting?” Niall laughed.

I looked up from the floor laughing to see Liam scolding Niall.

“What? It is. I mean come on now? Can you see Harry shagging anyone but Louis?”

“Well no…”

“Well what is the problem then!?” Niall laughed.

Liam shook his head, hip bumping Niall. “You’re just not right, Ni.”

Niall shrugged. Going to stand in front of Louis’ window.

No one said anything for a few moments but I was kinda enjoying the silence. I was fiddling with his phone replying to a message from Nick when Niall started yelling making me drop my phone.

“He’s waking! Harry! GET OVER HERE.”

I left my phone on the cold floor. I jumped up racing to the window to see Louis rubbing his eyes. I smiled. I watched as he slowly looked around the room and then our eyes met through the window. I slowly lifted my hand to wave.

Louis gave a confused look but smiled and waved back.

After I mouthed “be right back” to Louis through the glass I went to the nurse’s station to tell the nurse he had woken up. I followed her back and into the room.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson,” The nurse greeted. “How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m feeling… fine.” Louis answered.

I watched as the nurse nodded and checked all this machines. “I’ll inform the doctor you’re okay and,” she looked to me. “You Mr. Styles may stay as long as you please.”

I nodded, waiting until she was out of the room to take the seat by Louis’ bed. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

I bite my lip not really sure where to started. “So, how are you feeling? How’s your memory?”

Louis shrugged. “I… I feel closer to it… if that’s what you’re asking. Still out of reach though.”

I nodded, reaching out but then stopped my hand hovering over his. I looked up to see if it was okay. Louis gave a small nod and I intertwined his small fingers in my larger ones. “You’ll get there. You’ll remember and even if you don’t it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” I rushed out. I didn’t want to overwhelm him but he needed to know I never stopped loving him.

Louis just looked at me, his head cocked as if he thought I was lying to him. I squeezed his hand. “I never stopped, every day without you was an eternity. And I’m sorry you having to be in an accient had to wake me up. Louis I don’t deserve your forgivness. I turned my back on you in your darkest hours and –“

Louis reached out and places his fingers on my lips. “Just tell me one thing.”

I nodded.

“Is Erik gone?”

I nodded again.

“Thank God,” Louis said, sitting up so he could place his hands on either side of my face, rubbing my cheek bones. “Now I can do this.”

And then he crushed our lips together.

The kiss wasn’t heated or needy… okay it might have been needy but it was a slow and tender kiss. A kiss full of longing. I pulled back first gasping for air but I kept my face close to his. I looked into his blue eyes, grinning to myself as I saw the light behind to seep into them again. I placed another soft peck to his lips before looking around his head to see Liam, Niall and Zayn all making kissy faces at us.

I laughed, shaking my head.

“What?” Louis asked, his cheeks beginning to turn a light pink color.

I pointed to the window. “They’re being stupid.”

Louis turned laughing also when he saw the boys but then lifted his hand to flip all the boys off.

Niall howled in laughter. “Oh he’s back boys!”

I shook my head, taking Louis hand back in mine.

“Now that I’ve completely overwhelmed you how is your leg?”

“My leg?” Louis asked dumbfounded.

I nodded, “you broke your leg. I don’t know all the details but it was bad.”

“Oh.” Was all he said as he pushed off the covers to reveal his legs. His right one looking very small compared to how huge his left leg looked with the white cast.

Louis sighed before settling back into the pillows. I had just put my head on the soft mattress when Louis jolted back up.

“What about the tour!?”

I gulp, springing back. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I didn’t know what to tell him because hell I didn’t even know what was going to become of the tour now. But then I just decided to be honest with him.

“I don’t know boo bear. But for right now everyone’s first priority is you.”

Louis huffed, falling back into his pillows.

I couldn’t help but giggle as he started to pout. I stood up, running my finger down his face until they grazed his lips. “No need to pout, boo. You’ll get wrinkles.”

That made Louis pout even more as he pushed my hand away. “Maybe I want wrinkles.”

I shook my head sitting back down in my seat. “No you don’t. You never wanted to grow up. In fact that’s your biggest fear; aging.”

Louis’ eyes went from the ceiling to me. “Really?”

I gulped and nodded guilt sinking in and reminding me of how much I really did abandon him.

“Well… You learn something new every day, eh?”

I nodded, “go to sleep boo. Me overwhelming you with information isn’t helping you recover.”

 I watched as Louis snuggled into the mountain of pillows and close his eyes. I sat there until his breathing evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want the good or bad news first?
> 
> Bad? Okay. We're winding down now.
> 
> Good news? Or... there is another option. I can make this story a few more chapters longer if you all want the longer version of this. Otherwise we have maybe two more chapters left.


	17. Chapter 16

I was happy to hear that Louis was able to go home three days after the surgery. His doctors said he was healing extremely well and that he was very lucky.

I never left Louis’ side in those three days. I only went home to shower and change. The first time I went home it was weird not having a certain American there but I got over my grief, if you could call it that, rather quickly. Erik did text me a day after he left saying he was back in Chicago and was rather happy to be back at the hospital working with people. So in the all well that ends well.

The second day Louis was in the hospital Louis was able to get up and walk around a little with the end of crutches. We were even able to have lunch in the café just the two of us. Louis ended up dropping his whole lunch in his lap though; a large group of children had scared him just as the first forkful of food was entering his mouth. Trying to tell the nurse what had happened was probably one of the funniest thing I’ve ever had to do because Louis had been trying to eat mashed potatoes with meat gravy so it looked like he had an accident at 23 years of age.

 On the third day as I walked in I was met with Louis fully clothed and sitting on his made bed. Causing me to raise an eyebrow. “You know how to make a bed?”

“Ha ha,” Louis returned getting up and putting his crutches under his armpits.

“Well someone wants to leave,” I commented going over to him to help him up.

Louis nodded. “I’ve been in the hospital two too many times this year.”

I gulped, nodding. I blinked away the tears threatening to over flow.

“Hey,” Louis whispered his right hand cuffing my cheek. “Why the tears?”

I shrugged, reaching for his bags. “Are you ready?”

Louis pursed his lips but nodded.

~**~

The drive home was… awkward. I didn’t know if it was okay to hold his hand or not. As a result I kept both hands on the wheel until I pulled around back and into the garage. I shifted the car into park and looked over to Louis.

“Are you ready?” I question, my hand hovering over the door handle.

Louis took a deep breath but nodded.

I nodded, getting out of the car and opening the trunk to get his bag. Once the trunk was closed I turned and walked up to Louis’ figure staring at the house.

“Why are you nervous?” I mumbled, watching him bit his lip out of the side of my eye.

“I just… everything has changed, you know? And the house hasn’t…”

I understood, I understood _completely_. I gulped and took a step forward only to be pulled back by Louis’ tiny hand. I looked up to meet his frighten eyes.

“Promise me something,” He whispered, taking a step closer.

“Anything.”

“That once we step through those doors you’ll 100% be mine. That if Erik ever called you wanting you back you would deny him,” Louis rushed.

I resisted the urge to bite my lip; I could see the tears in his eyes. I had caused him this insecurity. I took his hand and pulled him even closer running my thumb over his cheek. “I _promise_. I promise for the rest of my days that I am yours, Louis Tomlinson. Truly and only yours.”

We just stared at each other after that, my thumb still on his cheek. I was holding my breath until Louis’ face slowly formed a smile. “Good, because I don’t want to be anyone else’s but yours.” And then our lips met.

~**~

When we were finally able to pull apart. Louis intertwined our fingers and we finally made our way into the house. I dumped his bag by the front of the door and dragged him to the answering machine to see over 50 voicemails.

“Oh shit,” I cursed, hesitantly pressing the play button.

“Is that not normal?” Louis asked.

I shook my head as the first messaged played.

_“Harry, you are needed in management’s office as soon as you get this.”_

_“Harry where the hell are you and Louis?”_

_“Why was Erik spotted leaving the country?”_

_“LOUIS WAS IN A CAR CRASH?”_

I bite my lip as the messages got more and more explicit.

“I thought you said Modest was nice now?”

“They’re supposed to be,” I mumbled, selecting the delete all button not caring anymore to hear Dave’s voice, running a hand through my hair.

“What’s wrong?” Louis questioned, taking my hands in his. “Should we call them now and tell them I can still tour?”

I shook my head. “Louis they let us come out they didn’t stop with their pushy ways. They’ll push you, they won’t care that you broke your leg.”

Louis bite his lip as he processed my new information. I pulled my hands from his small ones and started pacing the kitchen trying to think of a way to manipulate management like I had so many times before but my mind came up blank. “Ugh fuck!” I yelled, throwing my hands in the arm making Louis jump.

I looked over to see the frightened boy my face slightly softening. “Lou, come here.” I wimpered, opening my arms for the boy.

He looked at me before hobbling over and pressing into me.

I pulled him close and ran my hand through his feathery hair. “I’m sorry, they make me so frustrated.”

“It’s okay,” Louis sighed, snuggling into the croak of my neck.

I smiled to myself as I rocked the injured boy back and forth, just enjoying the feeling of having him in my arms again.

“You know,” Louis whispered, placing a hand on my chest. “I sometimes wish we could just run away.”

My feet, my heart and my mind froze in that instant. Running away…

I pulled Louis back. “Louis you are brilliant.”

“I… I am?” He questioned, confusion clearly written on his face. “I d-don’t see how… I mean…”

“Yes you are clearly brilliant,” I soothed, running a gentle hand down his cheek. “You even said it yourself a few minutes ago. This house will never be the same again. It has way too many tainted memories.”

Louis’ confusion was still written on his face, I sighed and took his hand in mine. “Louis William Tomlinson. Will you make brand new memories with me? Will you run away with me?”

“Harry… w-what about the boys? What about One Direction?” Louis begged his voice cracking. “I d-don’t want to ruin the band even more than it already is…”

“Lou, baby,” I mumbled, snaking my arm around his waist and pulling him close. “One Direction is never going to be the same, trust me. The other boys and I were even thinking of disbanding.”

“W-what?” Louis stuttered, his eyebrows sky rocketing.

I nodded. “We all believe it’s time to move on.”

Louis sucked in his breath, and looked away. I followed his graze to the window, seeing that water was running down the glass. Typical London weather.

I looked back to study Louis’ face. Trying to read it but I got nothing. I was about to open my mouth when he turned to me, a smile playing on his lips.

“When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I AM EMOTIONAL.I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. OMFG.
> 
> Like... wow... I didn't think I would get this emotional! D:
> 
> Okay so only the epilogue is left and I am going to try and make it as long and fluffy as I possibly can.
> 
> Please do not forget to comment!
> 
> Let me know what you favorite moment from this fanfic was!
> 
> Mine was probably.... hmm... Harry talking to Louis in the hospital when he was in a coma. That scene was hard to write.


	18. Epilogue

I cursed when I saw an incoming call from Liam I was tempted to ignore it but I answered it anyways.

“Hello?”

“Where are you? Modest is going crazy,” Liam huffed.

“We’re.. uh.. not going to make it…” I stuttered, grabing a handful of my clothing and dumping it into a suitcase.

“You’re running, aren’t you?”

“I umm… maybe… okay yes we are. Just nothing feels right here anymore.”

There was a pause.

“Well, I guess we better break it to Modest, shouldn’t we?”

“I think so, the contract is up next week anyway. They can’t do much to us, can they?”

Liam chuckled. “I’m afraid so, maybe that’s why they’re finally acting human.”

“I would love to see that but the train leaves so… so I-we better go.”

“I see, well send us all a postcard from your travels.”

“We will. And Liam?”

“Yeah Harry?”

“I-I’m sorry for being a dick and thank you for being there for Louis when I… I wasn’t.”

“That’s what mates do. Bye Harry.”

“Bye Li.”

And then the phone went dead. I slowly put the phone down, that was the last time I would talk to Liam as a band mate. It was frightening.

“Are you almost ready?”

I turned to see Louis hobble into the room and sit on the bed.

“I think so,” I sighed, turning away from the phone to put the last bite of clothing in. I zipped up the zipper.

“Harry a-are you having second thoughts?” Louis whispered.

I looked up to see the small boy looking at his lap.

“No, baby- I don’t- How can you ask that?”

“You just seem… sad,” Louis whispered, still not meeting my eyes.

I walked over to the boy and bent down to his level, thumbing my hands on his thighs.

“I’m not sad,” I cooed. “I’m just… I’m just a little scared, going into the unknown like this.”

Finally Louis looked up to me. “Don’t be scared, Haz. We’ll be together, that’s all that matters.”

I smiled, picking the small boy up like a Kola kissing all over his face. “That is all that matters,” I hummed against his lips, picking up the bag and walked out of the room and then the house.

I gently placed Louis in the passenger seat, giving his forehead a kiss. “You are ready?”

“I’m ready for our forever to begin,” he whispered.

“Then there’s no more reason to keep it waiting.”

~**~

We traveled the world for over a year. I was showing Louis every place we visited. I showed him every place that caused had caused heart ache to every place that made us smile for weeks. We started our adventure in Amsterdam and toured Europe from there, backpack style. We vistited and stayed in little towns for a few days and then were gone moving to the next one. Once we finished or Europe adventure we were off to our American one.

In America we toured on Route 66 from Chicago to finally California. Before we started we stayed with Erik for a week. At first it was awkward but then Louis finally saw Erik’s humor, the two were cracking jokes with each other. On our last night in Chicago, I took Louis to the ESPN restaurant. He was like a little child on Christmas day. He was bouncing (literally, he found alcohol again) around to all the games. By the end of the night he had claimed the horse racing game was his favorite but only because he beat my ass. I gripped the staring wheel until my knuckles were white as we came up to the corner were the crash had happened. I had peeked at Louis to see him asleep in the passenger side. I rolled my eyes and drove us back to Erik’s.

After we spent a few weeks in LA we flew back to NYC to spend just a week attending Broadway shows. We saw all the giant musicals, from the Lion King to WICKED. Every night Louis would sit silently in his chair drinking up the storyline, crying and living along with the actors on stage. On our last night when we walked out Louis told me he wanted to star on Broadway. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close saying that if that was his wish than that was my common.

After NYC we jumped on a plane to Australia. To say Australia was my favorite was an understatement. I loved Australia. And it seemed Louis did too. Maybe it was his memories coming back or it was his new mind set, I don’t know. We stayed a few nights in Sydney catching up with the 5SOS we toured briefly with all those months ago. After that we went into the outback to explore and just spend time together.

After collecting the Australia post card I took out all the rest and sent them to Liam, telling him we were on the way home. It was time.

~**~

“How did they know we were flying in today?” Louis gasped just as shocked as I was to see the boys waiting for us.

“They’re very clever,” I laughed, seeing Niall jump and down.

Louis rolled his eyes but ran into the jumping leprechaun. “Louis!” Niall squealed.

“Ni!” Louis laughed. “I missed you all so much!”

“And we missed you,” Niall hummed.

“Aw we missed you more,” I joked, taking Louis back into my arms.

Niall rolled his eyes as Zayn stepped forward to take the bag. “Oh!” I gasped, seeing Zayn’s newest ring. “You finally tied the knot with Perrie?”

Zayn nodded. “You didn’t see that in any magazines?”

I shrugged, following everyone to Baggage claim. “We were busy, rarely even turned on a TV.”

“Ah,” Zayn said. “Well without One Direction, it’s a lot easier to be with her. The timing was right.”

I nodded. “We’re still sorry not being able to make the wedding.”

“It’s fine, mate. I understand. You two needed to reconnect. And by the looks of it, I see that you did?”

“We did,” Louis jumped in. “Just… not my memory.”

“Oh Louis,” Liam said. “They will in time.”

Louis chewed at his lip but nodded.

And Louis did regain his memory, at the oddest time.

~**~

“Do you Louis Tomlinson take Harry Styles to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?”

“I do,” he whispered, smiling up at me. I returned his smile with a watery one of my own. It had been almost seven years since the accident that had claimed his memories. And almost five years since our tour around the world.

“Well then in the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your partner.”

I gave a nervous mixture of a sob and laugh as I pulled Louis to me, letting the rest of the world disappear. “Are you ready?” I whispered, feathering my lips over his.

“Just kiss me you fool,” he gasped.

I opened my hooded eyes to meet his surprise graze.

“I…” Louis gasped. “I remember… holy shit….”

I opened my mouth to say anything but no words came out he seemed to notice this and crashed our lips together sealing our forever.

We finally pulled back, both gasping for air like it was the first time experiencing a kiss.

“I love you,” he mumbled, his face still inches from mine.

“And I love you,” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and crushing him into my chest.

That night everyone was surprised to learn that Louis regained his memory at the alter but we all danced and laughed into the early hours of the morning. We took our honeymoon in Greece, enjoying the new culture experience. Even after everything we were put through it was all worth it.

Because we were finally able to live happily ever after . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE.
> 
> Okay even I wanted to make this longer but... yeah that didn't happen. But you really want to see a smut scene or for me to go more indepth in their year adventure or something I might make a book of "Moments Onshots" but only if I get enough feedback. Its up to you, my dear reader. <3
> 
> Anyways, thank you for this journey. I love you all <33


End file.
